YO DESEO UNA FAMILIA
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: una joven pre adolescente de trece años, trabaja como niñera del hijo de la familia Swan Mills, sonríe y le encanta su trabajo, pero bajo esos ojos brillosos y esa alegría que muestra en su trabajo, hay una amargura y tristeza que pronto saldrá a flote, con miedo a las consecuencias de sus posibles actos, elige callarlo, confiando solamente en quienes la conocen de pies a cabeza
1. Chapter 1

**¿que pasó mis amigos ficcioneros? aquí les traigo una nueva historia, que espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí escribirla para ustedes.**

 **Sé que dije que iba a tratar de actualizar mas seguido, pero con el trabajo y la universidad...quedo exprimida como una naranja, y no creo que jugo de Evil Anjelicke sea rico.**

 **También es quier recordar que les quiero agradecer de mil amores a todos aquellos que leen mis historias, me manda reviews alentándome a seguir escribiendo, y ponen en favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen saber que les gusta.**

 **sin nada mas que añadir, les dejo aquí el primer cap, deseando ver si les gustó , si no, si me quieren mandar al diablo o si quieren poner una sugerencia para el siguiente cap.**

 **y tambien les quiero avisar que si ven algunos errores...me disculpen, es que cuando me pongo a escribir me emociono y no veo si tengo que corregir algo.**

El viento frio del otoño en la ciudad de Storybrooke le golpeaba agradablemente en la cara mientras su vista de color castaño claro se perdía en la lejanía del horizonte, su cabello rubio recogido en una descuidada coleta de caballo se movía suavemente detrás de su cabeza, sus ropas no eran las mejores, era cierto, desde que había ingresado en esa estúpida casa de acogida, junto con dos niños menores que ella, había tenido que trabajar muy duro para ganarse el pan bajo ese maldito techo, solo tenía unas tres playeras, dos de mangas largas y una de manga corta, dos pares de pantalones que casi habían pasado a mejor vida por culpa de los constantes viajes a la lavadora y solo un par de tenis que se veía que sus suelas se desprenderían tarde o temprano.

Con tan solo trece años, Arabela ya conocía lo que era el dolor de saberse huérfana, sin que nadie la quisiera, pasando de una casa de acogida a otra, había perdido la esperanza hacia años, ya no creía que hubiera una familia esperando por ella, queriendo que formara parte de un hogar.

-¡Arabela!-esa voz le ponía los pelos de punta, esa mujer no tenía piedad con ninguno de ellos tres, y menos con ella, aun cuando había conseguido un buen trabajo que le proveía una buena paga, la mujer no estaba contenta con sus resultados-¿Dónde estás pequeña inútil?-no quiera bajar del árbol donde se encontraba escondida, pero…desde donde estaba, podía ver que esa arpía tenia sujeta del brazo a la pequeña Ruby, y por la cara de la niña, estaba muy enfadada, podía sentir en su propia carne el seguro apretón que le estaba dando a ese delicado bracito, la chiquilla de tan solo siete años estaba llorando pidiendo que la soltara.

La joven preadolescente sabía a ciencia cierta que si no aparecía no podría hacerle nada…pero también estaba segura, de que esa se desquitaría con los más pequeños de la casa, y eso no podía permitirlo, Neal y Ruby no tenían por qué sufrir ese martirio si ella podía evitarlo. Con cuidado de no trastabillar con ninguna rama floja o caerse, se bajó del árbol cayendo de pie junto al tronco casi torcido.

-aquí estoy, señora De Vil- la mujer de cabello mitad blanco, mitad negro aventó a la niña que tenia del brazo hacia la más grande, que a duras penas pudo agarrarla antes de que besara el lodoso suelo del patio.

El hedor a cigarrillo caro y wiski le asestó de lleno en la cara junto con una bofetada que la dejó realmente aturdida y al borde de las lágrimas. Sumándole el severo y doloroso jalón de cabello que esa le dio obligándola a entrar en la desordenada casa, a base de gritos de la chica y golpes de su supuesta tutora. Una vez adentro la aventó contra la pared junto a la puerta de entrada, presionando su mejilla adolorida contra el empapelado de mal gusto de la sala.

-¿no te había dicho que limpiaras la casa?-difícilmente pudo asentir contra la pared que la retenía contra la mano huesuda de esa mujer-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué por tener trabajo fuera de esta vivienda puedes zafarte de tus tareas?-le soltó por fin de ese incomodísimo agarre.

la joven quiso excusarse, diciendo que había llegado tarde por el pequeño que cuidaba, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios, soltando un agudo grito cuando sintió que algo flexible y duro golpeaba contra su espalda. Una y otra vez, no importaba cuantas veces le suplicara o lloriqueara que la dejara, parecía que Cruella De Vil se volvía sorda por completo cuando impartía esos dolorosos golpes con su cinturón de cuero. Siempre era la misma historia, cuando se enojaba, la única manera que encontraba para calmarse era dando esas golpizas que casi dejaban a sus víctimas en carne viva.

Una vez terminada la paliza, dejó a la chica medio tirada en el piso de su sala, sin importarle si seguía respirando, los niños aterrados por los gritos y los chasquidos que hacia el cuero contra la piel apenas cubierta de su espalda, se habían arrinconado tan lejos de ellas dos como les era posible, abrazados y llorando desconsoladamente. Arabela solo deseaba que sus lloros no hicieran enojar a su tutora y decidiera también darles a ellos.

-la próxima vez no olvidarás tus quehaceres ¿no Arabela?-le preguntó sínicamente en tono cariñoso, acariciando el sudado cabello rubio que se le pegaba a la nuca y la frente. La chica apenas podía asentir, de tanto gritar y llorar le dolía la garganta, y dudaba que le saliera la voz al día siguiente ¿Qué estúpida escusa les diría a sus jefas?-hoy se van a la cama sin cenar-los niños no habían comido nada desde el desayuno de esa misma mañana, e irse sin cenar, era una crueldad completamente ruin para ellos-llévatelos a dormir, y mañana harás doble tarea por esta insolencia tuya.

Arabela no se quejaba de nada, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esos tratos y vejaciones, había aprendido a no hablar, asentir y sonreír siempre que fuera necesario. Ya no protestaba ni se defendía, solo aceptaba su cruel destino como algo que merecía, claro, si sus mismos padres la habían abandonado ¿Quién iba a quererla?

Eran las dos de la mañana, todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, exceptuando una mínima lucecilla de una lamparilla que ella escondía debajo de su cama para que sus compañeros de cuarto y hermanos de crianza no tuvieran miedo a la oscuridad. No se oía ni un alma, salvo claro por los rugidos de los pequeños estómagos vacíos pidiendo algo de comida.

-Ari, tengo hambre-Neal era el más pequeño de los mellizos, era casi idéntico a su hermana Ruby, de cabellos castaños oscuros casi negros, los del niño pegados al cráneo casi llegando a los hombros y siempre peinados hacia atrás gracias a que Arabela lo peinaba todas las mañanas y de ojos cafés, los de Ruby eran un poco más largos, llegando a media espalda y acomodados detrás de sus pequeñas orejas con un lazo negro que se camuflaba con su cabecita.

-si Ari, yo también-Ruby no era de quejarse, pero cuando su hermano decía algo que ella también sentía, lo repetía dándole énfasis a la frase dicha por ambos.

La mayor de los tres puso una mueca de circunstancia, recibiendo una sonrisa de los pequeños y se agachó con dificultad bajo su cama, encontrando la tabla suelta que era su escondite secreto. De ahí sacó un contenedor de tamaño mediano, de plástico, de tapa azul marino y lo agitó suavemente en sus manos. Tenía suerte de que su jefa siempre le hacía unos bocadillos para llevar después de su trabajo, pero también tenía la astucia de saberlos esconder de su tutora cuando no la veía, sino no les dejaría nada a ellos.

Abrió el recipiente mostrando que en su interior había unas deliciosas galletas de chispas de chocolate caseras. Las famosa y envidiables golosinas que le gustaban a todo el pueblo, y más cuando las vendía en la feria de primavera.

-las hizo la señora Mills ¿verdad?-pregunto Neal tomando una con cada mano sin saber cuál comer primero. Su hermana había hecho lo mismo, pero casi atragantándose por meterse dos galletas al mismo tiempo en su boca.

Arabela no tomó ni una sola, no quería que sus hermanos se fueran a dormir con la sensación de no haberse llenado, así que por esa vez dejó que ellos disfrutaran de esos dulces, tal vez tendría el estómago vacío hasta el desayuno, pero no le importaba, prefería dejar que los pequeños se saciaran, sabiendo que había hecho bien. Cuando no quedó una sola migaja, se fueron a dormir, y escondieron el recipiente en la mochila de la rubia para devolvérselo a su propietaria.

Los niños rápidamente pegaron ojo, no sin antes agradecerle a su hermana y pidiendo que le agradeciera de su parte a la señora amable, que siempre les daba algo dulce para ellos.

Pequeños ingenuos, no sabían que las golosinas eran para ella, sus jefas no sabían que tenía hermanos menores, o que casi nunca probaba un solo bocado de esas delicias para dárselas a ellos, prefería que se quedara así, le gustaba ver así de felices a los mellizos y por supuesto que no iba a ser ella la que les soltara esa verdad.

La mañana llegó muy rápido para el gusto de los tres, pero sabían que tenían que estar listos antes de que su tutora despertara, o sino, verían a una autentica fiera. Arabela se levantó al amanecer, como pudo se curó la espalda y se maquilló para tapar la rojez e hinchazón de su mejilla, despertó a sus hermanos, los vistió y les dio el desayuno en completo silencio, bien sabían que a la señora de la casa le gustaba despertarse por sí misma (eso quería decir que no podían hacer ruido antes de las diez de la mañana, aunque ellos se iban a las ocho). Dejó una nota en el refrigerador diciendo a donde iba y a qué hora iba a volver, junto con la cafetera lista y unas tostadas en un plato.

Tomó su mochila y les puso la de los niños en sus correspondientes espaldas, siempre era la misma rutina desde que habían llegado a esa casa, ella era su hermana y también hacia el papel de madre, los llevó de la mano a la parada del autobús escolar y se despidió de ellos con un beso en la frente cuando subieron.

Aunque era poco creíble, Arabela no sabía ni leer ni escribir, nunca la habían mandado a la escuela, apenas sabía algunas letras, y a veces sus hermanos intentaban enseñarle, pero estaban en primer grado, ellos tampoco sabían mucho.

Su rumbo era la calle Mifflin, más preciso el número 108, la mansión de la alcaldesa Regina Mills (una mujer de cabellera corta hasta los hombros negra como el ébano, ojos café, nariz respingada de puente largo y fino, boca de labios carnosos con una extraña cicatriz en el labio superior y piel olivácea) y la sheriff Emma Swan de Mills (cabellera acairelada y rubia, larga hasta la cintura, ojos de una rara mezcla de colores entre verde azul y gris, nariz algo torcida en el tabique, tal vez una pelea con un maleante en su trabajo, boca algo ancha y torcida en una sonrisa siempre que la veía y piel tan pálida como la nieve).

Ella cuidaba del pequeño hijo de esa pareja, una adorable bebito de un año y medio, de ojos tan verdes como la rubia y de cabello tan negro como la alcaldesa, piel delicada y blanca y una sonrisa que podía derretir el hielo más helado del mundo.

La gran mansión blanca de dos pisos se presentó a su vista, con un jardín tan bien cuidado gracias al jardinero Marco y un manzano que casi no tenía hojas en sus ramas, la verja ya estaba abierta gracias al mayordomo que sacaba el pestillo para ella. Un gran amigo y confidente en quien podía confiar todos sus problemas sin temor a que él soltara la sopa.

Desde la ventana de la sala podía ver a una señora mayor de tal vez cincuenta años (y bien conservada) de cabello cobrizo recogido en una moño algo flojo, cara alargada, ojos cafés, nariz respingada y sonrisa de comercial, y cargando a un pequeño manojo de saltitos y risitas, vestido con un mameluco azul cielo y un sombrerito tejido a mano blanco.

Así le daba gusto comenzar el día, a muchos no les gustaba su trabajo, pero ella, sin tener educación primaria ni nada que le diera valía a su futuro, nada más llegar a la mansión el pequeño Henry se ponía a brincar llamándola, no era una excelente niñera, ni tampoco era Mary Poppins, pero amaba su labor desde que le habían puesto al niño en sus brazos.

La puerta se abrió casi haciendo que chocara con una apurada sheriff, con una camisa mangas largas verde agua mal abrochada, sus jeans ajustados con el cierre bajo, las botas al revés y un pequeño termo a medio cerrar en su mano izquierda, repitiendo la misma cantarela una y otra vez de "llego tarde".

-buenos días, tú debes ser la niñera de Henry-la chica asintió algo insegura de tomar o no al pequeño que le extendía sus bracitos impaciente para que lo cargara-soy la abuela de este diablillo-su sonrisa no se quitaba, tal vez era una prueba o quizás si confiaba en la muchacha que cuidaba de su nieto-pasa.

Apenas entró Henry fue depositado en sus brazos haciéndolo sonreír y jugar con un mechón de su rubio cabello.

La mañana transcurrió con calma, charlaba con la señora Cora, y al mismo tiempo vigilaba que Henry no se fuera a ningún lado donde lo perdiera de vista, al medio día la mujer tuvo que marcharse dejándola sola con la cocinera y el mayordomo, que con solo una mirada ya sabía que le había ocurrido el día anterior y porque estaba tan inquieta.

-deberías denunciarla, querida-el anciano le tenía gran cariño y no concebía que tuviera que aguantar a tan corta edad los malos tratos de quien debiera cuidarla y protegerla.

-si le doy el reporte a la sheriff, me van a alejar de mis hermanos…ellos me necesitan-la cocinera y el mayordomo le lanzaron una mutua mirada de complicidad y preocupación, la vieja Granni y el reservado Rumpel sabían que no podían hacer nada sin el consentimiento de la niña, no importaba si era menor de edad, no podían meterse en un asunto legal a escondidas de ella, o se meterían en un bruto problema, no solo con la joven, sino también con sus familias y patronas.

-bien…bien-Rumpel Gold era un hombre calmado, pero cuando veía sufrir a la chica de la que se había encariñado como una nieta, podía convertirse en el rival reconocido del mismísimo diablo. No se lo iba a decir, pero se prometió interiormente, que si algo le volvía a ocurrir a la niña de sus ojos, tomaría cartas en el asunto, tanto el cómo posiblemente Granni.

 **nos leemos pronto fictioneros, y no se olviden de comentar su opinión de este...desastre de su amiga Evil Anjelicke**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON, PUSIERON EN FAVORITOS, SIGUIERON Y COMENTARON EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ME PUSIERON MUY FELIZ, NO LO QUISE HACER ESPERAR Y CON LA ANSIEDAD, SE ME FORMARON NUEVAS IDEAS, ASÍ QUE QUI SE LOS DEJO.**

 **SIN OLVIDARME DE PEDIRLES ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ Y QUE CREEN QUE PASARÁ EN EL TERCER CAP.**

 **SI TIENEN ALGUNAS IDEAS O SUGERENCIAS QUE QUIERAN COMPARTIRME, SOY TODA OÍDOS.**

 **TAMBIÉN LES QUERÍA PEDIR UNA SINCERA DISCULPA POR LOS POSIBLES ERRORES, YA SABEN QUE CON LA EMOCIÓN ME OLVIDO DE CORREGIR**

 **SIN MAS, AQUÍ LES VA.**

CAPITULO 2:

La tarde estaba despuntando, Henry entretenido con su música infantil favorita, comía pequeñísimos trozos de manzana cortados en cubo, su madre morena siempre le dejaba esa clase de alimentos para la hora de merendar, argumentando que eran realmente sanos y nutritivos para un bebé en desarrollo.

Arabela trataba de no moverse demasiado de donde estaba sentada, el latido latente y punzante de su espalda le indicaba que sus heridas se estaban curando lentamente, pero eso no le bloqueaba su capacidad de cuidar al pequeño terremoto que andaba en pasos torpes y tropezones.

El sonido de la puerta principal alertó a los dos, tanto a la niñera como al pequeño. El chaval que aunque era todavía un infante, muy inteligente y despierto para su corta edad, miró a su cuidadora, que le indicó con una sonrisa cómplice que fuera con sus madres.

-hola, mi pequeño príncipe-la señora Mills se apareció en la sala de estar junto con su esposa y su hijo en sus brazos, a diferencia de la creencia popular de Storybrooke, era una mujer de carácter sensible, amable, cariñoso con su familia, incluso con la chica que cuidaba de su niño-¿Cómo se comportó, Arabela?-Henry sabiendo que hablaban de él, soltó una inocente risita y escondió su carita en el cuello de su mamá-¿hizo alguna travesura?

-no, es un ángel-Henry y Arabela sabían muy bien, que el diablillo de vez en cuando hacía de las suyas, pero siempre que algo ocurría por su culpa, la servidumbre lo cubría limpiando en el instante.

La joven rubia sacó de su mochila el recipiente de plástico limpio donde había llevado las galletas, y se lo devolvió a la alcaldesa.

-gracias, estuvieron muy buenas-la sheriff no era ninguna tonta al escuchar esa frase, también la decía cuando algo de comer no le gustaba y lo había tirado a la basura o no había probado bocado de lo que le habían dado, claro para no ofender a quien se había esforzado en la faena-a mi mamá le encantaron-otra mentira que Emma detectó en la niña.

-me alegra que te hayan gustado-Regina no era una detective, pero al igual que su mujer podía ver que algo no andaba bien con su empleada más joven.

El atardecer se dio muy rápido, y ella había perdido la noción del tiempo, la joven se asustó de la tardanza con la que llegaba a su casa, la señora De Vil estaría furiosa sin importar que explicación le fuese a dar.

Intentó entrar lo más sigilosamente posible, aunque sorprendentemente fue recibida por el llanto de los mellizos mezclados con los intensos, incoherente e inentendibles gritos de la dueña de la vivienda. Creyendo que lo peor había ocurrido, se precipitó hacia donde escuchaba el alboroto.

La escena que se le presentó en frente era algo surreal, tanto que si no supiera que había ocurrido, la rubia habría dado su paga de todo un mes en apostar que había pasado un tornado por esa habitación, el televisor que siempre estaba encendido con las estúpidas novelas románticas que veía Cruella De Vil, estaba volteado hacia abajo y echando humo negro en el piso, las sillas y la mesa de madera barata estaban dadas vuelta patas arriba y desperdigadas por todo el comedor, el refrigerador estaba abierto y vacío, todos los alimentos que habían comprado para la semana estaban derramados y desechos en el suelo, las paredes y las cortinas estaban manchadas con algo que parecía leche, jugo de tomate, y algo marrón…que Arabela deseaba que fuera solo chocolate.

La mujer que se "encargaba" de ellos, estaba frente a un par de niños de ojos llorosos, aterrados y temblorosos, con la respiración agitada, arrinconados detrás de un pequeño sofá volteado. Casi pegados a la pared.

Quiso hacer ruido, gritar, golpear las palmas, lo que fuera para desviar la atención de esa desequilibrada mental de sus potenciales víctimas de una brutal paliza, pero estaba paralizada, muda de la impresión.

-¿estas son horas de llegar?-Arabela estaba agradecida y temerosa en partes iguales, agradecida de que la señora De Vil se hubiera dado la vuelta para encararla, dándole a los mellizos la oportunidad de huir y encerrarse en su cuarto bajo llave, y temerosa de lo que esa mujer tenía en mente para ella, por el desastre que posiblemente hubieran empezado los pequeños y hubiera terminado su tutora en un arranque de ira y locura. Ya conociendo ese tono acaramelado y sínico, no era buen signo, nada bueno podía traer escucharla así de calmada.

-lo…lo lamento…señora-nunca pudo terminar la frase, la mujer con un ademan de la mano, la hizo callar y con el dedo índice le indicó que se acercara a donde estaba parada.

-sabes que no me gusta que llegues a esta hora y menos cuando hay tanto que hacer-la niña asintió mansamente-llego a casa y veo que esos malditos niños han roto el televisor-la chica sabia ya de antemano lo que posiblemente había sucedido.

-tal…tal vez…fue…fue mi…c…culpa, señora-la mujer aparentemente calmada asintió incitándola a continuar-no…no me di…cuenta…que tenía…que tenía…que levantarlo…cuando…limpié ayer-sin esperarlo sintió que la fina y enguantada mano de su "tutora" se clavaba en su mejilla derecha. El aguijonazo de dolor era tan potente esa vez que estaba segura que tendría los cinco dedos perfectamente pintados en su cara.

En el suelo, desde su perspectiva, veía que las fosas nasales de esa maldita mujer se dilataban y cerraban como si fuera un toro embravecido.

-limpia este desastre-De Vil se agachó hasta estar a la altura de los ojos de Arabela, le tomó el mentón de forma dura, clavándole las uñas en la blanca piel de la chica-y te advierto-las uñas se clavaron más, haciendo que la niña soltara un gemido de sufrimiento-que si mañana vuelves a llegar tarde…será la última vez que puedas ver a ese engendro al que cuidas-sin nada más que añadir, la soltó dejándola sentada en medio de esa catástrofe de cosas volcadas y tiradas.

Había una gran diferencia en limpiar los pisos de las habitaciones y también sacar el polvo, y otra muy grande era limpiar y ordenar una zona de guerra, lavar unas cortinas manchadas con dios sabía qué clase de productos alimenticios, ordenar las sillas y mesa que estaban tirados en el suelo, voltear de nuevo los pesados muebles a su estado original y tirar todos los alimentos que ya no servían para nada, salvo para ser basura.

Arabela tuvo que golpear suavemente la puerta de su habitación compartida para que los pequeños le abrieran, menos mal que aun a las dos de la mañana no se habían dormido aun, y es que a esa corta edad y con el estómago vacío, se les hacía muy difícil conciliar el sueño. Y esa vez, ella no tenía nada que ofrecerles, no le había dado tiempo a la alcaldesa de darle algún bocadillo o alguna golosina.

Esa sería la primera noche que Arabela se sentiría impotente de ver que no podía ayudar en algo a sus hermanos. Las horas para los tres, pasaron lentas y tortuosas, solo se escuchaban dos cosas, las respiraciones de los pequeños y sus estómagos gruñendo, pidiendo que algo, aunque sea una mísera migaja los llenara.

La mañana los despertó malhumorados, cansados del poco dormir y del hambre que los dejaba sin ganas de levantarse. Arabela sabía que ella podría aguantar todo el día, estaba acostumbrada, su cuerpo delgado se había adaptado muy bien a solo soportar el día con solo el desayuno, incluso sin eso…pero los mellizos necesitaban algo de comer, y gracias a la locura de la señora De Vil ni una hogaza de pan tenían.

Tenía ganas de llevárselos con ella, no sabía a donde pero cualquier lugar sería mejor que el calvario al que se enfrentaban todos los días.

-no te preocupes-Neal comprendía siendo aún un pequeño, cual eran las preocupaciones de quien tanto los cuidaban a Ruby y a él, había pasado por muchas casas de acogida, pero ninguna tenía una hermana mayor o alguien que los protegieran como lo hacia ella-comeremos en la escuela.

El camino a la parada del autobús fue realmente un infierno para la rubia, su mente maquinaba mil y una ideas que podrían funcionar para sacarlos de ahí, podría hablarle a su asistente social pero ¿con que propósito? Nunca se preocupaba lo suficiente por ellos, cada vez que hacia su visita obligatoria, ni siquiera se fijaba en el estado de la casa o si estaban bien alimentados o su vestimenta, Arabela estaba cien por ciento segura que si por ella fuera, estarían viviendo debajo de un puente sin siquiera levantar un dedo para cambiar la situación.

Se despidió de los mellizos como siempre y se encaminó a la mansión Swan Mills esperando que su día mejorara al ver al pequeño Henry, también programando decirles a sus jefas que tenía que llegar a casa antes del atardecer, seguramente podría usar la excusa que la señora De Vil siempre inventaba cuando esa mujer que los había metido en ese infierno, hacia sus entrevistas y preguntaba si estaba yendo a la escuela, "estudios en casa", quien quiera que se lo creía era un idiota de primera.

Pero, apenas la puerta principal se abrió para dejarla entrar, esa idea murió sin llegar a los labios, la alcaldesa y la sheriff estaban discutiendo aireadamente, sobre algo importante se podía ver, quizás una reunión municipal o alguna obra.

-no podemos preguntarle eso, tiene trece años-algo que le fastidiaba a la joven niñera era que hablaran de ella en su cara, como si no estuviera presente.

-yo puedo llevarla de regreso a su casa y explicarle a su madre-la cabecita de Henry, que estaba sentado en su pequeño corralito, iba de su madre morena a su mama rubia, como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

-¿Llevarla en esa trampa mortal que llamas auto? ¿Acaso quieres matarla?-la situación se estaba tornando demasiado tensa, incluso pudo ver que la cocinera, el jardinero, la sirvienta y el mayordomo asomaban la cabeza temerosos, desde la cocina.

-eeemmm…buenos días… ¿llego en mal momento?-las dos pararon de discutir al instante.

-no querida-la señora Regina se alisaba una inexistente arruga de su falda lápiz negra-nos surgió un imprevisto, y llegaremos más tarde el día de hoy-la chica ya podía ver su funeral en su cabeza-mi madre no puede venir porque también tiene pendientes-sip, iba a morir a manos de una bruja de cabello blanco y negro, a la corta edad de trece años. Y seguramente nadie encontraría el cadáver.

-estábamos discutiendo las opciones de llevar al pequeño con nosotras, o quedarte a cenar y luego llevarte a tu casa-sabía que estaba por cometer un suicidio, pero nada la hacía más feliz (a parte de sus hermanos) que estar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de la mujer que tanto la odiaba.

-no hay problema, puedo cuidarlo-Henry en todo ese tiempo que lo estaban ignorando, se estaba poniendo de mal humor, no le gustaba que su nana no lo cargara apenas llegar-nos vamos a divertir mucho, ¿verdad Henry?-el niño contento de la vida, de por estar en los brazos de su niñera por fin, se puso a jugar con uno de los mechones rubios de la preadolescente.

-querida ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?-sin maquillaje se podía ver que su cara estaba algo hinchada y roja, y con unas marcas alargadas y delgadas que le cubrían la mitad de la boca y la mejilla derecha.

-no es nada…una discusión con mi mamá-Emma y Regina asintieron, sin tragarse esa mentira-fue un impulso, me dijo que no volverá a suceder, estaba muy estresada, no debí molestarla-la alcaldesa estaba preocupada y la sheriff ya estaba pensando en hacer un reporte contra Cruella De Vil por maltrato infantil, pero sin pruebas, más que esa mejilla, no podía hacer mucho, solo una advertencia.

-el estrés no es excusa para golpear a un niño, Arabela-Emma puso sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha-si vuelve a suceder, no importa a qué hora o el día, llámame y te sacaré de ahí en un santiamén-la joven se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, no, no podía hacer eso, sus hermanos se verían alejados de ella, ¿Quién los cuidaría? Podía estar callada y soportar los golpes, pero no podía tolerar la idea de que la separaran de los mellizos.

-llegaremos tarde, pero esta noche hablaremos del tema en la cena-Regina y su mujer se despidieron de ellos con un beso en la frente para cada uno y partieron.

La fachada de alegría y despreocupación se derrumbó apenas escuchó que los autos de alejaban, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y se aferró a Henry lo más fuerte que pudo contra su pecho mientras se desmoronó de rodillas al piso de la sala. Sintió que le quitaban al bebé de las manos, era Granni, Rumpel la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá blanco de tres cuerpos y dejó que llorara en su hombro, abrazada a él.

-no pueden saberlo…no pueden-era lo único que repetía entre lágrimas y llanto que le rompían el corazón a cualquiera que viera esa imagen tan vulnerable.

-shhhh…tranquila-Rumpel quería golpearse a sí mismo por no hacer nada al respecto, ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un cobarde? ¿A qué punto llegaría eso? ¿Acaso tendría que asistir al funeral de una niña de trece años? ¿Podría vivir con la carga de saber en qué infierno estaba metida esa chiquilla, y no hacer nada?-todo va a estar bien, encontraremos una solución.

Cuatro adultos vieron como un ángel de sonrisa brillante, se había convertido en un pequeño manojo de llanto, lágrimas y desesperación, algo debían hacer, aunque tuvieran que cargar con el odio de esa chica, y posiblemente su inminente despido.

 **NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO MIS AMIGOS FICTIONES, SE DESPIDE HASTA OTRA.**

 **SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS?, ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA HERMOSA NAVIDAD Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

 **LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO PUBLICAR ANTES, PERO YA SABEN QUE CON EL AJETREO DE LAS FIESTAS UNA SE VUELVE UN POQUITO LOCA.**

 **AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, SIN OLVIDARME DE AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LA SIGUEN, LE PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN SI LES GUSTÓ.**

 **TAMBIÉN** **QUIERO DISCULPARME DE ANTEMANO POR LOS POSIBLES ERRORES QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR. Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAP. TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTO ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES.**

 **Kykyo-chan: espero que este cap. no se te haga tan corto y te guste como los anteriores.**

CAPITULO 3:

La alcaldesa y su mujer no se pudieron concentran en todo el tiempo que transcurrió la conferencia de seguridad de la ciudad, por más que lo intentaron. Regina, aunque era la directora de las nuevas propuestas que quisieran ofrecer, no escuchaba siquiera la mitad de las preguntas de los ciudadanos. Su mente estaba en las cavilaciones de esa niña que estaba cuidando de su bebé, mil y una preguntas pasaban por su cabeza ¿Qué habría pasado en la casa de la joven para que acabara con media cara roja e hinchada? ¿Desde hacía cuanto tiempo sucedía esa clase de maltratos? Porque no se creía ni media excusa que les había dado, y más porque…tal vez lo había imaginado, pero, habría jurado que había visto una extraña marca de abrazadera en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Siendo la alcaldesa, su trabajo era velar por el bienestar de cada uno de los habitantes de Storybrooke, pero no se podía creer que se había pasado por alto algo tan importante, como la salud de una chica que tanto cariño le entregaba a su pequeño príncipe, no conocía a la madre de la joven, personalmente, pero si se la presentaban o la encontraba con las descripciones que Arabela le había dado una vez, estaba segura que le diría unas cuantas palabras que no eran nada agradables a oídos de nadie.

La sheriff tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien con sus propias preocupaciones, en su mente también estaba una cierta jovencita rubia de ojos ambarinos, no hacía mucho que la conocía, pero desde que había comenzado a cuidar del pequeño Henry, vio en ella algo extraño, no usaba más que una blusa de cuello alto y mangas largas, casi tapándole sus manos de lo largas que eran, sus pantalones siempre eran los mismos, sin contar con que tenían unos parches, posiblemente para cubrir algunos agujeros, y sus tenis eran tan viejos que creía que habían pertenecido a su abuela en sus mejores tiempos.

Otra cosa que se notaba a simple vista era su actuar, alrededor del pequeño y de la servidumbre de la mansión era abierta, divertida, siempre sonreía y reía libremente, pero cuando tenía que irse a casa, alargaba el tiempo tanto que cuando se marchaba, se iba con miedo, Emma no sabía si era por la oscuridad de las calles hacia su casa o por algo más, varias veces se había ofrecido a llevarla y que no anduviera sola, pero con cada ofrecimiento, recibía una negativa y una excusa barata, junto con una sonrisa forzada y una mirada brillosa…como…si quisiera retener lagrimas o llanto.

Sin contar que casi nunca había escuchado de su familia, sabía que vivía con su madre, pero en su entrevista, apenas había hablado de ella o su relación familiar. Y cada vez que se sacaba el tema, la niña lo evadía, desviando su atención a una conversación que tuviera que ver con Henry.

Más de siete horas de una larga y tediosa reunión con los ciudadanos concejales, ni siquiera pudieron hacer una llamada a casa para saber cómo estaban Henry y Arabela. Pero sus dudas se iban a aclarar cuando llegaran, aunque solo fuera media información de lo que había sucedido.

Henry estaba completamente histérico, lloraba, gritaba y llamaba a su nana, Rumpel y su esposa Mila estaban tratando de calmarlo, Granni ya había preparado la cena de esa noche, y ni rastros de la niñera por ninguna parte, Regina, ya haciendo conclusiones erradas comenzaba a enfadarse, mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos.

-¿se puede saber que está sucediendo aquí?-Emma intentaba que su mujer se calmara, sabiendo que ella también, posiblemente, seria víctima de su enojo, y no quería volver a dormir en el incómodo sofá de la sala-¿Dónde está Arabela?

-la señorita Smith tuvo que irse por una emergencia familiar-Regina se sintió culpable interiormente, de creer que Arabela se había ido así sin más, conociendo el carácter responsable que tenía la joven con Henry y su trabajo en cuidarlo de lunes a viernes-vinieron dos niños a buscarla, algo le sucedió a su madre y tuvo que salir de forma urgente.

Rumpel Gold, su esposa Milla y Granni Lucas estaban teniendo el mismo problema, el maldito insomnio los martirizaba, ¿habían hecho bien en mentirles a sus patronas? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si les decían la verdad? La realidad era, que si habían venido un par de niños a buscarla…pero estaban aterrados, no dejaban de aporrear la puerta, llamando a la chica desde afuera, la pequeña, quien Arabela había nombrado Ruby, tenía un fuerte rasguño en su carita que le atravesaba desde el mentón hasta la nariz (un Angulo extrañísimo si había recibido una bofetada) y el niño, quien respondió al nombre de Neal tenía un enrojecimiento bastante llamativo en su cuello, como si algo o alguien lo hubiera sujetado con demasiada fuerza. ¿Hubiera estado mal informarle a la sheriff lo que sabían de la jovencita y sus hermanos? ¿Y si algo les sucedía? Seria culpa suya por habérselo callado tanto tiempo.

Algo no andaba bien, ellas lo sabían, no importaba cuantas veces llamaran a su casa, siempre atendía su madre, diciendo que su hija estaba enferma y que no podría ir a cuidar del pequeño, siendo que sus mismos empleados le habían dicho que algo le había sucedido a la señora De Vil, y no a la chica. Henry estaba muy molesto e irritado, su nana no estaba yendo a jugar con él como siempre lo hacía casi siempre, extrañaba sus canciones, y sus cuentos (sus mamis no sabían contar muy buenos cuentos, y ya se sabía todos los tradicionales).

La paciencia se les estaba agotando a todos en la mansión, Rumpel estaba que se subía a las paredes de la angustia de no saber que le pasaba a la niña de sus ojos, Mila se rascaba el cuello cada vez que sentía que se le escaparía alguna palabra que pudiera meterlos en problemas, Marco trabajaba de sol a sol para despejar su mente de la muchacha que le había ayudado tantas veces, siempre tan gentil y dulce, no podía soportar la culpa y el peso de su espalda de creer saber, que algo grave le había pasado a Arabela, y por último, Granni, estaba a punto de cortarse la lengua y los dedos de la impotencia, conociendo a la chiquilla con quien tantas veces había batallado para que comiera, recibiendo la respuesta "no se come en horario de trabajo", pequeña testaruda, varias veces sintió las ganas de ponerla sobre sus rodillas y darle una buena lección sobre el cuidado de la salud. Pero ahora, veía que era algo tarde.

Hasta esa misma tarde, que el silencio se rompió, ninguno de los cuatro podía callarlo más, tenían que hablar o explotarían, y seguramente con la tardanza que se habían tomado, tres niños estarían en grave peligro.

Como era de esperarse, Granni tuvo que ir a enfrentar a sus patronas, malditos cobardes sus compañeros, le habían dicho que fuera sola, ¿Qué no había dos hombres en la casa? Al parecer se equivocó, eran dos grandes gallinas.

Esa tarde del sábado, estaba completamente nublado, el cielo encapotado y los truenos estaban haciendo acto de presencia, anunciando una cercana tormenta sobre Storybrooke, Regina no había podido ir a la alcaldía, su mujer le había advertido sobre estar mojándose innecesariamente, para luego acabar enferma y en cama. Emma, siguiendo su propio consejo había avisado a la comisaria que tampoco iría a trabajar por la inestabilidad climática.

La alcaldesa estaba en su oficina de la mansión verificando algunas solicitudes y reformas que le habían llegado por correo electrónico y otras por manuscrito, su escritorio la mayoría de las veces que lo utilizaba, ordenado y pulcramente prolijo, ese día estaba repleto de carpetas abiertas, papeles desperdigados y su computadora portátil abierta y encendida, siendo utilizada por un par de manos de dedos agiles y precisos.

La sheriff estaba sentada en el cómodo sillón del estudio de su esposa, viendo unos casos atrasados y ubicándolos alfabéticamente en distintas carpetas foliada, mientras vigilaba que su pequeño diablillo no hiciera de las suyas frente a su madre morena.

Lo único que las alertó de un cambio en el ambiente fue el característico rechinido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente.

-señora Regina…tengo algo que decirle-Granni se veía que estaba realmente mortificada por la posible reacción que lograría en las dos mujeres.

Regina, de soslayo, envió una mirada cómplice de intriga a su mujer, que a su vez se la devolvía levantando una ceja y encogiéndose de hombros. No era muy común ver que un empleado irrumpiera en la oficina personal de la mansión, salvo que fuera una emergencia, y ambas mujeres, estaban seguras de que algo estaba por suceder, de carácter urgente.

La alcaldesa, con un suspiro cansado, se quitó los anteojos de lectura y se acarició en puente de la nariz con la mano derecha.

-¿Qué sucede Granni? ¿Tiene que ver con algo de la casa?

-no, señora-la anciana aun no sabía si soltarlo de sopetón o decirlo suave y lentamente, que más daba, si sabía que iban a estallar de todas formas cuando se enteraran.

-¿alguien de ustedes está herido o enfermo?

-emmm…no señora, no es eso-Emma ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Regina estaba a punto de golpear a alguien, y es que ninguna de las dos era muy paciente, y tampoco les gustaba que las tuvieran dando las mil y una vueltas.

-entonces, en el nombre de todo lo puro y bueno, ¡¿Qué es tan importante e increíble que no puedes decirlo directamente y sin tantas pérdidas de tiempo?!-Granni tragó grueso, nunca antes había tenido que enfrentarse a una de sus patronas enojadas, y frente a ella no estaba la mujer que tanto cariño tenia y conocía, no, tenía que enfrentar a la fría alcaldesa de corazón de hielo.

Fuera de la oficina, tres personas tenían la oreja pegada a la maciza puerta de madera, escuchándolo todo, y rezando porque no los asesinaran a ellos junto con su compañera, pobre Granni, le faltaba poquito para jubilarse, e iba a morir a manos de la sheriff y la alcaldesa, seguramente.

-es…sobre Arabela, señora-Rumpel, Mila y marco, no oían una sola respuesta, parecía que se habían quedado sordos de repente, o que el cuarto se había insonorizado por dentro.

-¿y qué pasa con esa niña?-la voz de Emma se escuchaba un poco preocupada y baja.

-¿tiene que ver con su repentina ausencia?

-yo…nosotros…-los tres empleados afuera se golpearon el rostro con la mano en resignación, esto iba a acabar muy mal para ellos cuatro, todos sabían que cuando la más vieja empleada se ponía a titubear o tartamudear, era algo malo, muy malo-creemos…creemos que ella…

-¡dilo de una vez!-y la sheriff había explotado, solo faltaba el estallido más grande, y en ese momento, saldrían huyendo por sus vidas.

-¡sabemos que sufre de maltrato desde hace mucho tiempo!-todos, exceptuando Henry, que estaba asustado de tanto grito, y casi al borde del llanto, contuvieron el aliento, Mila levantó tres dedos y los fue encogiendo, (como haciendo una cuenta regresiva a una bomba nuclear, que posiblemente arrasaría con todo) y a l esconder el ultimo dedo que era el pulgar, el grito de dos personas se oyó.

-¡¿y hasta ahora nos lo dices?!-la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando caer a los tres espías quienes, desde el sueño veían a sus jefas de brazos cruzados y mirándolos con una ceja levantada y los labios fruncidos-cuando volvamos, me encargaré de ustedes-los cuatro sabían que estaban oficialmente despedidos y literalmente muertos.

Las tres patrullas de policía disponibles y dos ambulancias se dirigían al barrio más oscuro de la ciudad, donde sabían que vivía la niña. La lluvia y el viento no les facilitaba la tarea, ya que el sector donde vivía la joven niñera, tenía las calles de tierra y sin pavimentar, lo que hacía que las ruedas de los vehículos patinaran o se atascaran en el lodo.

Graham, junto con David y Emma encabezaban la marcha hacia la casa de la mujer De Vil, imaginándose qué tipo de escenario se encontrarían. Que equivocados que estaban. Nada de su entrenamiento en la academia de policías los prepararía para lo que estaban a punto de ver en esa vivienda.

Sin miramientos, Graham derribó la puerta principal de una patada, Emma fue la primera en entrar, para encontrarse la casa en completo y preocupante silencio, no se oía siquiera un grillo, otra cosa que se dio cuenta al ingresar, fue que no había luz en todo el recinto, los interruptores no respondían. Tal vez tenía que ver con las facturas de electricidad, agua y gas vencidas que se encontraban amontonadas sobre lo que parecía ser una alacena, mal construida.

-estén atentos a cualquier cosa que pueda suceder, movimiento, sonido, incluso una hoja moviéndose-David y Graham se dispusieron a inspeccionar todas las habitaciones de la casa, encontrándola completamente vacía de cualquier persona.

Emma estaba realmente preocupada, esperando que encontraran algo que les diera respuestas a sus inquietudes, solo había encontrado la habitación donde posiblemente dormía la joven, tal vez compartía con otros niños, considerando que había tres camas desordenadas en el cuarto, junto con dos mesillas de luz precarias y tambaleantes, que ocupaban una pequeña lámpara de luz sin foco que le diera uso y una fotografía de la chica que estaban buscando, pero también estaban en ella dos pequeños niños, de tal vez siete u ocho años, un niño y una niña de cabellos castaños oscuros, el chiquillo tenia ojos cafés oscuros, mientras que la cría tenia ojos verdes esmerilado. Aunque la imagen mostrara a los tres chicos sonriendo a la cámara, podía ver que sus miradas estaban apagadas, y cristalizadas, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar.

-Emma, aquí no hay ni un alma- le informó su compañero Graham, como todo sheriff experimentado, Emma sabía que una investigación no acababa hasta encontrar indicios de algo sospechoso, victimas y un culpable.

POV EMMA:

Graham tenía toda la razón, no encontrábamos a los niños o a Cruella De Vil por ninguna parte, estaba a punto de tirar la toalla e irme con la manos vacías hasta que…David encontró algo realmente perturbador, el baño estaba completamente desordenado, las gavetas estaban abiertas de par en par, el espejo roto, como si alguien lo hubiera destruido de un puñetazo, había una toalla tirada en el suelo y hecha un manojo de hilos rotos, cuando la tomé pude percibir el claro olor de lavandina, mezclado con otra sustancia que no podía identificar. Lo que más impactó, fue ver pequeñas manchas de sangre ya seca en el suelo, junto con una huella de un pie derecho, no debía medir más de treinta y cinco centímetros, roja, posiblemente de sangre también, y lo más escalofriante, había dos huellas de manos pequeñas y alargadas, rojas, en la bañera como si un niño hubiera intentado levantarse, apoyándose en el borde, luego de tocar algo sangriento.

Y por último, lo que David había encontrado en el desagüe, un collar de aspecto barato, con un dije, una letrita "A" y un cabello rubio enganchado en él. ¿Qué carajos había ocurrido ahí?

-Emma, voy a comenzar a tomar fotos y a juntar las pistas-David era rápido y eficiente cuando teníamos que resolver un crimen, pero posiblemente, en este, no nos seria de mucha ayuda, ya que como todo el pueblo sabia, él también era padre de un niño.

-hagan un boletín de búsqueda y rescate, posibles niños en peligro de muerte y una mujer factiblemente inestable-tuve que salir de esa casa, no podía respirar con normalidad, tantas dudas se formaron en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué Arabela no nos había dicho nada? ¿Qué quería lograr ocultando eso? ¿Dónde estarían los niños? Y lo más importante ¿Seguían con vida?

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LES PIDO ENCARECIDAMENTE SI PUEDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS Y CEMENTAR QUE LES PARECIÓ Y QUE CREEN QUE OCURRIRÁ EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANGELICKE**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY, ¿Qué PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **TAMBIÉN** **QUIERO AGRADECER DE MIL AMORES A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS, LAS PONEN EN FAVORITOS, LAS SIGUEN Y ME MANDAN ESOS GRANDIOSO REVIEWS QUE ME DAN MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO DÍA A DÍA.**

 **ESTA VEZ, Y SIN DORMIR, ME HE QUEMADO LAS PESTAÑAS PARA HACER UN CAP. QUE PUEDA RESPONDER A SUS DUDAS SOBRE EL PARADERO DE LOS NIÑOS Y QUE HABRÁ SUCEDIDO ANTES DE QUE EMMA, DAVID Y GRAHAM ENCONTRARAN LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN.**

 **AQUÍ LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO MENSAJITO A LAS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y ES QUIERO AGRADECER A**

 **KYKYO-CHAN: espero que este cap. No te resulte corto y lo disfrutes, muchísimas gracias por siempre dejarme esos comentarios incitándome a seguir y no dejar de escribir.**

 **Y A**

 **VAINILLA47: espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto, y espero que tus dudas se resuelvan en este cap. También quiero agradecerte muchísimo, por ese alentador y vigorizante review.**

 **TAMBIÉN** **QUIERO DISCULPARME DE ANTEMANO POR LOS POSIBLE ERRORES QUE VEAN. YA SABEN QUE CON LA EMOCIÓN NO VEO QUE TENGO QUE CORREGIR.**

POV TERCERA PERSONA:

El lugar donde ellos estaban, desde hacía tres largos días, era realmente inhumano, el aire era húmedo y el hedor de moho y suciedad bailaba en el cuarto, no tenía ventanas y la puerta estaba cerrada desde afuera. Los tres niños ni siquiera tenían un mísero colchón donde acostarse.

Arabela, aun sentía esa debilidad que la estaba derribando lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, el frío de sus huesos le calaba hondo a tal punto de hacerla sufrir un horrible dolor en todo su ser, sin contar que sus heridas no estaban bien curadas y se veían en mal estado, sus hermanos no estaban mejor, Ruby se había desmayado por enésima vez por culpa del hambre, ese maldito hombre no les permitía consumir nada que no fuese agua, Neal estaba un poquito mejor que su melliza, estaba despierto, pero la inanición lo estaba haciendo delirar y susurrar incoherencias, inentendibles para cualquiera que pudiese escucharlo.

Lo último que ella recordaba era estar en el baño de la casa De Vil, preparándose para ir a dormir y ayudando a su pequeña hermana a lavarse el cabello, cuando sintió algo frío y afilado y frío presionando contra su cuello y una mano áspera cubría su boca.

FLASH BACK:

Eran ya, las ocho de la noche, Ruby y Arabela, intentando alegrarse un poco la una a la otra, hacían payasadas en frente del espejo, la pequeña castaña, cantaba y meneaba las caderas, con un cepillo de micrófono, mientras que sonaba una radio de bolsillo, emitiendo una estación de radio popular en la ciudad, incitando a su hermana a seguirla, quien reía con ella.

-Vamos Ruby, hay que salir antes de que Neal le dé un ataque de ansiedad-Pero antes de que pudieran salir del cuartito, algo les llamó la atención, el pestillo de la puerta se había cerrado. Cuando ambas se voltearon, tapando su única forma de escape, estaba un hombre, de aspecto algo elegante, de pelo castaño oscuro y corto, pegado al cráneo y ojos negros, vestido con un pantalón de vestir de color café claro y un chaquetón del mismo color, con sus botones cerrados. Arabela, desconfiada, por naturaleza, cubría con su cuerpo a su hermana, y pensaba en un modo de salir ilesas y vivas de ese cuarto.

-Voltéense al espejo, si no quieren morir-Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó algo que parecía una navaja de bolsillo retráctil, la rubia, con miedo, le indicó a su hermanita que hiciera lo que les decía y no imaginara nada tonto.

El hombre se acercó rápidamente y se pegó al cuerpo de la preadolescente, haciendo que esta temblara y se hiperventilara, él, sabiéndose superior y en posición ventajosa, le cubrió la boca con la mano derecha mientras abría la navaja, y casi en modo de burla de su víctima la presionaba en su punto de pulso. Su asquerosa lengua húmeda y caliente bailaba por el blanco y delicado cuello de la chica, quien se sentía impotente ante esa situación de sentirse casi violada.

-Cruella tiene razón-El aliento fétido y caliente le golpeaba en la nuca-Eres una chica realmente bonita-Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos ambarinos, mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esa vida de dolor y sufrimiento? Antes de que pudiera encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas, sintió como la tomaban de forma brusca del cabello, para luego golpear su cabeza contra el espejo, fragmentos de cristal se incrustaron en su frente. El hombre no contento con eso la apuñaló en su costado izquierdo, haciendo que perdiera por completo la estabilidad.

Ruby, asustada de ver que su hermana sangraba en el piso no supo que hacer y por accidente pisó el pequeño charquillo que se estaba formando en el suelo a lado de Arabela, pero jamás llegó a siquiera socorrerla, el hombre había roto una toalla que había encontrado a mano y con un frasco de cloroformo, mojó la tela y con ella cubrió la boca y nariz de la niña, dejándola en K.O en menos de cinco segundos.

Arabela no sentía más que dolor y miedo, no veía a su hermana inconsciente siendo cargada como un simple saco de papas, en el hombre de su agresor, no vio que la puerta se abría dejando pasar a su "tutora" algo largo delgado y flexible.

-Hazlo rápido…que parezca un robo y secuestro-Cruella asintió a la demanda de su compañero, tomó la toalla desecha que él había usado antes en la más pequeña, e implementó la misma jugada-la chica ya sabiendo que era lo que iba a suceder, intentó levantarse con la ayuda del apoyo que le brindaba, pero la sangre que había bañado sus manos le hizo resbalar dándose un golpe en la cabeza noqueándola al instante.

-No sé porque se esfuerza tanto, si es un secuestro en teoría-La mujer, vio a la joven con desprecio, se parecía tanto a la maldita sheriff que le había arrebatado a su amada, ese maldito cabello rubio en caireles, su sonrisa para con esos chiquillos infernales que llamaba hermanos, incluso tenía la misma historia que esa estúpida Swan en el sistema. Pero por otro lado…se parecía también a su querida Gina, esos ojos brillantes y su rara y poco usual risa cristalina, su piel bronceada y carácter bondadoso y gentil.

No queriendo pensar en su futuro robado, arrancó con rabia el pequeño collar que Arabela siempre llevaba al cuello con orgullo, ya no lo necesitaría, seguramente, en unos cuantos días, estaría muerta…igual que otros niños que habían pasado por su cuidado, y esos tres bastarditos no serían la excepción. Abrió los cajones y gavetas, y desperdigó su contenido por todo el suelo, antes de atar a la joven con la soga que tenía colgada al hombro (nunca estaba de más la precaución de retener a una víctima, por si despertaba antes de tiempo) y arrastrarla pesadamente fuera de la casa, donde una camioneta con vidrios polarizados la esperaba para poner su pesada carga, junto con la otras, en la baulera.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

El dolor punzante de su costado, incluido un ruido extraño la despertó. Era la puerta que se estaba abriendo, ella ya no tenía esperanzas, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, su vista estaba borrosa y para acabar de empeorar su cautiverio un grueso grillete retenía su tobillo izquierdo, enganchado a la pared más lejana de la salida.

Quien entraba, era una mujer, de cabellera abundante y rubia, ondulada y le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, tenía los ojos celestes más cristalinos que hubiera visto jamás, su nariz de puente recto estaba crispada y su boca tenía una mueca de odio y miedo que hacía que su labio inferior temblara, y mostrara a la vez, sus blancos dientes apretados, estaba vestida con un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalones de pana, color azul pastel, una camisa blanca, una corbata muy bien anudada al cuello y unas botas de charol tacón grueso y alto, nunca la había visto antes, estaba siendo dirigida por De Vil, quien apuntaba a su espalda, mientras llevaba bajo su brazo un pequeño maletín negro de procedencia misteriosa.

-Has un diagnóstico, "doctora"-La mujer resignada, y también furiosa porque su ex amiga se burlara de ella, abrió su maleta de mano, se agachó hasta estar hincada en una rodilla.

-¿Qué le hiciste a estas criaturas?-Cruella no contestó, no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas de sus actos a quien la había traicionado años atrás.

-Solo has tu trabajo-El arma que Cruella traía en la mano apuntó a la nuca de la rubia y retrocedió la corredera-Recuerda lo que les sucedería a tu hijita y a ti, si sueltas una sola palabra-La doctora, que interiormente estaba aterrada por la seguridad de su única familia, solo atinó a asentir, mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para un chequeo de tres niños casi moribundos.

Los pequeños mellizos no necesitaron mucha revisión, estaban desnutridos, pero no deshidratados, sus reflejos estaban algo entorpecidos por el hambre, el reflejo pupilar respondía correctamente, su respiración era normal, su garganta no estaba bloqueada y tenían las vías respiratorias limpias, lo preocupante era su tensión arterial, pero lo atribuía al estrés de estar secuestrados en un lugar desconocido y aterrador para ellos.

-Los más pequeños parecen tener casi todo en orden-Cruella asintió aburrida, de saber que aún no morirían-Ahora, veamos que tenemos aquí-La médica no esperaba encontrarse con un caso de esa índole, en una chiquilla que debía tener la misma edad que su niña.

Levantó la blusa ya sucia de la chica y vio la herida que se estaba comenzando a infectar. Procedió a sacar una jeringa descartable y un pequeño frasquito transparente que contenía un líquido extraño de color lechoso.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Necesita antibióticos-antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, volvió a sentir la boquilla del arma en su cabeza-No tienes por qué hacer esto, Cruella.

-Dame solo una razón para no volarte la tapa de los sesos-La doctora pensaba ideas a mil revoluciones por minuto, sabía que tenía poco tiempo, debía encontrar algo rápido con que desarmar a su antigua amiga.

-Porque, valen más vivos que muertos-Cruella quedó desconcertada con esa respuesta, y también muy confundida y enojada.

-Explícate-La mirada debilitada de la niña rubia que tenía a su lado, le pedía ayuda, ayuda a ella, una mujer que era cómplice de una psicópata sin alma, le estaba pidiendo auxilio, socorro, le rogaba con la mirada, no podía dejarla morir, ni a ella ni a los otros.

-Dijiste que la mayor tiene trabajo en la casa de Regina-Cruella solo asintió sin mover el arma de fuego de su lugar-Seguramente ya la deben estar buscando-La mujer de pelo blanco y negro seguía sin entender-Puedes darle la información de su paradero a ella y tal vez te vean como su heroína.

-¿y si la niña decide hablar?-Dijo apuntando a la frente de la chica casi moribunda en el piso.

-No creo que lo haga…tiene mucho que perder- Dijo viendo a los pequeños que yacían recostados contra una de las paredes, inconscientes. Cruella De Vil pensó en esa estratagema, tal vez resultaba, verían que la Sheriff no era tan competente como todo Storybrooke pensaba, y quizás…Regina volvería con ella, arrepentida de haberla cambiado por esa insufrible y sabelotodo rubia de Boston.

-Bien-fue la única palabra que dijo la loca mujer antes de salir del cuarto dejándola sola con esas criaturas.

Maléfica, gran amiga de la alcaldesa y la sheriff, se agachó hasta quedar a milímetros del oído derecho de la joven.

-resiste un poco más, pronto saldrán de aquí-no sabía si podía escucharla o si solo fue una ilusión óptica lo que vio, pero habría jurado que vislumbró una tenue sonrisa en el pálido rostro de la niña.

Satisfecha de haber logrado algo para ayudar a esos chicos, volvió a su tarea de detener la posible infección en la herida abdominal de su paciente, no estaba contenta con lo que iba a hacer a continuación (sabiendo que a ningún niño le gustaban las inyecciones), pero era algo muy necesario y que con o sin aprobación de la jovencita haría sin vacilar. Embebió un pequeño trozo de algodón con alcohol, bajó un poco el pantalón mugriento que traía y desinfectó la parte de la nalga izquierda que se podía ver, sin necesidad de voltearla, con el antibiótico inyectable ya en mano, estuvo a punto de pinchar la zona desinfectada, cuando unos huesudos dedos le sujetaron la muñeca.

La chiquilla obstinada le estaba impidiendo curarla, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de gatito mojado.

-Suéltame-Solo recibió un intento de intimidación en forma de muestra de dientes y una negación silenciosa-He tenido pacientes mucho más rudos que tú, niñita, así que te recomiendo que me sueltes, si no quieres ver, cómo puedo causarte verdadero dolor con solo presionar mínimamente tu cadera-La joven sabía que tenía todas las de perder, la soltó, presionó sus dientes y esperó el característico ardor de una aguja atravesando su indefensa cola, el líquido espeso penetraba y hacia que sintiera una sensación de quemazón interna y un agudo dolor que le paralizaba la pierna, intentó gritar, pero con tanta sequedad en su garganta, solo salió un lastimero gemido, parecido al maullido de un gatito-Relájate, casi terminamos con esto-sacó la aguja lentamente para luego colocar un trocito de gaza, para evitar una pequeña fuga de sangre.

Podía notar que tenía fiebre, lo había sentido al levantarle la blusa, pero lamentablemente no tenía anti febriles a la mano, así que con lo poco que tenía a su disposición, checó sus signos vitales, ya sabía que su temperatura corporal pasaba de los 37° C, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, pero respondían, su respiración era irregular, y eso le preocupaba, tal vez la fiebre le evitaba respirar con normalidad, su tensión arterial estaba algo desestabilizada, tal vez por la misma desnutrición. Lo que le pareció muy raro, fue no escuchar bien el latido cardiaco, estaba a buen ritmo, pero en el estetoscopio se oía mínimamente, hasta…que recordó algo que había leído en sus apuntes de la universidad de medicina, afianzando su teoría, movió el estetoscopio un poco hacia la derecha del pecho de la joven, ahí estaba el fuerte latido del corazón…órgano invertido, ¿sería posible que esta niña siguiera viva gracias a ese raro síndrome? Sin querer llevarse mucho por las ramas, buscó un poco de iodo y empapó una gaza, para desinfectar y cubrir la herida abdominal de su paciente quien se inquietaba e intentaba moverse débilmente, y es que teniendo un corte profundo, esa cosa rojiza medio anaranjada, ardía como el demonio.

Respiró y esperó a que Cruella De Vil volviera a aparecer, pero, no esperaba ver como alguien derribaba esa puerta por donde había entrado obligada y le apuntaran con otra arma.

-¡Manos arriba! ¡No se mueva!-Maléfica, aterrada, levantó las manos y se alejó lentamente de la niña que había estado atendiendo minutos antes.

-¡Emma, los encontramos!-La sheriff entró con el arma reglamentaria en alto, acompañada por tres paramédicos que checaron el pulso en el cuello de los niños, confirmando que seguían con vida.

Maléfica fue esposada y llevada a una patrulla como posible sospechosa de secuestro, ya que no podía imponerle cargos por intento de infanticidio, ya que se comprobó que estaba tratando de ayudarlos, pero aún tenían que llevarla a la comisaría para interrogarla. Dentro del vehículo, vio con rabia, el lindo espectáculo que armaba Cruella, actuando de "madre preocupada" vertiendo lágrimas de cocodrilo "por sus pequeñitos", cuando ella tenía que soportar todo ese proceso, y sabiendo que si terminaba tras las rejas por culpa de esa loca desquiciada, su Lily, terminaría en custodia del estado, o peor…bajo la tutela de la maldita De Vil.

POV REGINA:

Era un gran alivio verla, pero también una gran y aplastante derrota para mi mujer y para mí, ¿Cómo no habíamos pensado antes? Todo en nuestra casa sabían de la situación de abuso y maltrato de Arabela, menos nosotros, y para más inri, cuando mas nos necesitaba, había desaparecido.

Era bastante obvio, la vieja cabaña olvidada, un lugar perfecto y muy alejado de la ciudad, para esconder a tres niños y dejarlos morir…pero ¿con que propósito? ¿Quién había hecho eso a tres inocentes?, mi mujer me decía que la señora De Vil estaba mintiendo con respecto al llanto, que era una simple actuación para un público ingenuo, claro, mi mujer tenía una superpotencia que la ayudaba a descubrir quién era sincero y quien no, aunque para mí, esas lagrimas eran muy reales.

Los tres salieron recostados en sendas camillas y conducidos en tres ambulancias, los más pequeños estaban inconscientes, con sus rostros cubierto por una mascarilla de oxígeno, pero, quien estaba ocasionando dificultades a los paramédicos, era Arabela, quien se agitaba e intentaba quitarse con sus propias manos esa mascara que la ayudaría a respirar mejor.

Emma, sabiendo cuales eran mis intenciones para con la joven, me dejó ir en la ambulancia que la transportaba hacia el hospital, me senté a su lado y vi que aun intentaba quitarse esa cosa que le molestaba en la cara. Se la quité y me la puse yo misma en el rostro, el paramédico que estaba con nosotras me lanzó una mirada incrédula, tal vez preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Arabela también me miraba de forma interrogante, yo solo intentaba incitarla, inflando un poquito la bolsita de plástico que se encontraba debajo de la máscara.

-no puedo-le pasé la mascarilla a ella-es difícil inflar esta porquería-mi tono era de falso enfado, Arabela se la puso en su cara y lo intentó-¿crees poder hacerlo?-ella asintió convencida de que podía lograrlo-ponte la liga detrás de la cabeza, así es más fácil-la jovencita ingenua me hizo caso y se empeñó en inflar esa bolsita de plástico.

-¿Cómo lo hizo, alcaldesa?-me preguntó el joven en un susurro. No entendí la interrogante, hasta que el asistente me señaló a la joven distraída en su tarea.

-soy madre de un pequeño igual de terco y luchador que ella, se me ocurren varias ideas cuando la situación lo amerita-solo asintió y comenzó a llenar la planilla que estaba en su regazo.

No sabía que nos depararía el futuro a todos los involucrados, pero de algo estaba segura, no permitiría que esos niños desaparecieran de mi vista, hasta saber que estaban a salvo cien por ciento.

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES, ESPERANDO LEERNOS EN OTRA OCASIÓN. SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECERLES DE MIL AMORES A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN, DEJAN SUS REVIEWS, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y SIGUEN MIS FICS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN Y ME DAN MAS ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **ESTA VEZ ME QUIERO DISCULPAR CON TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE HAN COMIDO LAS UÑAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y SABER QUE PASARÁ CON ARABELA, RUBY, NEAL Y SUS DEMAS PROTAGONISTAS.**

 **TAMBIÉN QUIERO DISCULPARME DE ANTEMANO POR LOS POSIBLES ERRORES QUE ENCUENTREN, Y AVISARLES QUE POR ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO OTROS FICS, CREO QUE ME DEMORARÉ UN POQUITO MAS DE LO ESPERADO EN PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPI. ASI QUE POR FAVOR TENGANME UN TOQUECITO DE PACIENCIA.**

 **POR ULTIMO LES RESPONDERÉ A LOS QUE ME COMENTARON EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR.**

 **Catwomen1974: espero que el resultado con Cruella De Vil te parezca satisfactorio.**

 **Quest: tus dudas se irán aclarando a medida que avance la historia.**

 **Vainilla47: espero que este cap. te guste y que no se vayan tus ganas de segur leyendo.**

 **Kykyo-chan: gracias por estar en cada cap. y espero que lo disfrutes y quieras seguir leyendo.**

POV EMMA:

En el cuarto de interrogatorios se hallaba esa mujer que habíamos encontrado en la cabaña abandonada, se veía mortificada, sus manos, esposadas y apoyadas sobre la mesa estaban crispadas y temblando, algo no me cuadraba en esto, pude ver en sus ojos que no había hecho nada malo o criminal, pero…si era inocente, incluso había estado en nuestra casa muchas veces para visitar al pequeño Henry y acompañarnos en nuestras cenas de los sábados… ¿por qué estaba en tal estado de alerta?

-Emma, averigüé la información que me pediste-Mi compañero Graham había buscado en los archivos de la ciudad y había investigado la vida de nuestra sospechosa: Maléfica Page. Madre soltera con una hija de la misma edad que Arabela, pediatra desde hacía ocho años, se había mudado a Storybrooke cuando su pequeña apenas tenía tres años de edad, no tenía antecedentes criminales y jamás se había metido en problemas con nadie, ni siquiera era necesario buscar ese archivo, todo el pueblo la conocía, pero nunca estaba de más sacarse las dudas-¿Quieres que la interrogue?

-No, déjamelo, se cómo sacarle las palabras de la garganta-En todos mis años de experiencia trabajando en la división policial, sabía muy bien cuáles eran los puntos débiles de los que habían pasado por mis manos, y en este caso, su talón de Aquiles, era una niña de cabellera negra y ojos castaños.

Entré en silencio, ella se levantó de su silla, estaba alterada, tratando de explicarme, sabía por sus lágrimas y respiración, que me estaba diciendo la verdad, ella no tenía nada que ver con el secuestro. No tenía ningún sentido mentirme, no cuando tenía la custodia de su hija en su contra.

La volví a sentar, y esperé a que se tranquilizara, ella sabía que conmigo no tenía nada que temer.

-Mal, necesito que con tus palabras, me digas todo lo que sabes-Como amiga, sabía que no tenía por qué verla como una sospechosa, sino…como una víctima de las circunstancias, ya que la habíamos encontrado en un cuartucho cerrado bajo llave por fuera, y con un maletín de suplementos médicos a su lado-¿Qué ocurrió allá? ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? ¿Fuiste llevada a la fuerza o por tu propia voluntad? Y por último ¿sabes quién secuestró a esos niños?-Maléfica se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y las manos crispadas y juntas.

-Si te doy esa información… ¿puedes prometerme que mi hija estará a salvo?-Solo asentí esperando que me pudiera brindar un poco de luz en esa bruma de dudas y preguntas-Cruella De Vil, alias Eloísa Montgomery, fue quien me secuestró en mi tiempo de descanso, pero también había otra persona…Isaac Heller-Solo con esa pequeña frase, supe lo que debía de hacer.

Sabía que esa mujer me sonaba de algo, Montgomery, sospechosa de triple infanticidio, de niños a su cargo, (Ava y Nicholas Zimmer, dos pequeños mellizos de once años desaparecidos, y Dorothy Gale, una jovencita de quince años, corría el rumor de que se había escapado, pero jamás la habíamos encontrado, según sabia, los patrones eran los mismo con Arabela y los mellizos que habíamos encontrado) y ex novia de mi esposa, había desaparecido antes de que se comprobara su culpabilidad, la última vez que se la había visto por la ciudad, tenía el cabello rubio, casi platinado y le llegaba hasta la cintura, y sus ojos eran de color celeste.

Por otro lado, Isaac Heller, también conocido por su apodo "el autor", un presunto secuestrador infantil, tenía la manía de secuestrar niños y enviarles a sus padre, pequeñas esquelas en forma de cuentos de hadas (algo oscuros) de lo que les podría pasar a sus hijos si no los encontraban a tiempo. Claro, nunca tuvo cargos de homicidio porque no mataba a los niños, solo los escondía para llamar la atención de la prensa.

-¿Qué parentesco tienes con esa mujer?-Quería saberlo todo, no podía dejar cabos sueltos.

-Éramos amigas…desde la primaria…hasta que Regina cortó con ella-Ahora todo encajaba…la similitud de Arabela conmigo y Gina, el cabello castaño de los niños, los ojos del mismo color, no importaba si se parecía a mí o a Regina, eran patrones de reconocimiento…no eran simples secuestros…eran sustitutos de quienes odiaba, con quien se desquitaba de la manera más cruel.

-Gracias Mal, ya te puedes ir, y no te preocupes, tú y Lily estarán protegidas-Ella asintió agradecida y se marchó, mis compañeros no entendían que había sucedido para que dejara ir a una "sospechosa", pero no tenía mucho tiempo para dar explicaciones.

Tuve que llamar a Regina para informarle lo sucedido, conociéndola, nunca me hubiese perdonado si la dejaba fuera de algo que tuviera que ver con una de sus amistades. Como era de esperar se sobresaltó cuando le mencioné a Eloísa, y que les digo de su forma de conducir hacia el hospital, por primera vez en la vida la vi gritando y maldiciendo a los conductores que se le pasaban por el camino, y no querrán saber las palabrotas que soltó cuando una ambulancia, que se estaba estacionando, en la entrada, "casi la atropella".

-Recuérdame multarte cuando salgamos-Ese viaje me había dado unas nauseas del demonio, era la primera vez que mi mujer conducía como cafre profesional.

La recepcionista sabiendo cómo era mi mujer de impaciente, comenzó a temblar apenas la vio entrar a mi lado, ya la había visto acompañar a la niña de la que todo el pueblo estaba hablando, y se había ido cuando le dijeron que la niña estaba en buenas manos con su "madre".

Gracias a dios llegamos antes de que ocurriera una tragedia en el hospital (justo, como si fuera una jugarreta de Víctor While, el médico de guardia ese día, los niños estaban en la habitación 108 del piso 3). Arabela estaba siendo asfixiada por Cruella y una almohada firmemente sujeta contra su cabeza.

-¡Alto ahí!-La mujer, al verse descubierta soltó el objeto incriminatorio, dejando respirar pesadamente a su víctima, que estaba roja por la falta casi mortal de aire. Sabiéndose acorralada por la alcaldesa y la sheriff, apuntando su cabeza. Lo que no esperábamos era que sacara un arma de su bolsillo y me apuntara…todo fue demasiado rápido, solo en un parpadeo, escuché el disparo, de un instrumento que no era el mío, y vi como Cruella De Vil alias Eloísa Montgomery se desplomaba en el suelo como un saco de patatas.

Arabela estaba paralizada con una pequeña carabina entre sus manitos crispadas, sus ojitos acaramelados estaban anegados en lágrimas y temblaba como una hoja de papel. Los pequeños mellizos se habían quedado petrificados viéndola horrorizados.

Debí haberlo sabido de antemano, la cartuchera que mi mujer siempre cargaba con ella por si las dudas, estaba vacía y sin su arma.

Regina, se fue acercando a ella lentamente, con las manos abiertas y extendidas hacia la niña.

-Arabela-La joven la apuntó con el arma, creo que más por mecanismo que por conciencia-Tranquila, mi niña…no pasa nada…fue autodefensa-Pareciera que la voz de mi mujer la calmaba a tal punto de volver al estado de realidad consiente-Dame eso, te vas a lastimar-Regina logró quitarle la carabina, mientras la chiquilla se aferraba a ella llorando a lagrima suelta-Shhhh shhhh, ya-Los enfermeros que habían escuchado el ajetreo intentaron sedar a los tres niños, pero no fue necesario, los dos pequeños no estaban causando problemas, y Arabela no estaba inestable emocionalmente, solo con los nervios disparados.

-Tendremos que llamar a servicios sociales e iniciar una investigación-Dijo While luego de que ordenara una camilla para que llevaran el cuerpo sin vida de quien tanto mal había causado en tan poco tiempo.

La guardia cambió y Maléfica se hizo cargo del caso de los tres pequeños, Arabela apenas verla entrar en la habitación, se escondió debajo de las sabanas, como si con esa infantil acción, desapareciera de la vista de quien la había tratado anteriormente.

-¿Qué le habrás hecho a la pobre?-Maléfica me clavó a mirada, como si tuviera esperanzas de que muriera fulminada.

Se acercó a la cama de la joven escondida, e intentó quitar la manta en un intento fallido, al parecer la chica era bastante astuta como para saber cómo enganchar bien esa tela para que no la desprendieran.

-¿Vas a estar ahí abajo todo el tiempo?-El bulto que hacia su cabeza asintió rápidamente-¿Y si hacemos un trato?-La manta descendió dejando ver solo ver sus brillantes e inocentes ojitos.

-¿Qué trato?-Mi mujer y yo estábamos reuniendo todas nuestras fuerzas para no echarnos a reír a carcajadas, esa voz era realmente tierna y dulce.

-No puedo llegar a un acuerdo si no puedo ver tu rostro por completo-Parecía que Maléfica tenía un toque mágico, no importaba que niño fuera, todos y cada uno caían ante el encanto de esta mujer.

-Sí, ¿Qué clase de trato?-Preguntaron al unísono los pequeños mellizos.

-Solo una revisión de rutina…y luego, cuando termine, podrás ver a Henry-Regina casi se desencaja la mandíbula al escucharlo, y yo me destornillaba de la risa, era obvio que el acuerdo se cerraría si mencionaban a ese diablillo que la tenía tan hipnotizada.

-¿Podremos conocer a Henry, Ari?-Antes de que pudiera responder, una mujer entró de improvisto en el cuarto. No parecía pasar de los veinticinco años de edad tenía el cabello caoba y recogido en un moño algo suelto, sus ojos de color celeste eran algo opacos, y estaban cubiertos por un par de anteojos de marco grueso y negro. Era de perfil griego, de nariz fina y respingada y labios rosados, finos y brillantes.

Traía puestos una camisa de mangas cortas en color naranja pastel, una falda lápiz ajustada en negro que le llegaba a las rodillas y un par de zapatos de tacón negros.

-¡Belle!-Por la expresión de los tres niños, la conocían, y era muy querida por ellos.

-Me alegra de verlos de nuevo, niños-A simple vista no se veía muy contenta de ver el estado en que se encontraban aquellos tres diablillos.

-¿Dónde está Úrsula?

-Fue despedida por negligencia infantil-Ellos se alegraron de escuchar esas palabras, pero nosotros no entendíamos nada de esa conversación, hasta que se nos presentó-Mucho gusto, Belle French, asistente social y encargada actual de los casos de ellos-Dijo señalando a los tres que la veían con la boca abierta-¿Podrían decirme que les ocurrió esta vez?-¿Quería decir que no era la primera vez que los encontraba hospitalizados?

-Estaba a punto de revisarlos y hacer un informe para asistencia social, pero ahora que usted está aquí, veo que no será necesario-Maléfica se acomodó los guantes de látex y comenzó a revisar al pequeño hombrecito-si mal no recuerdo, Arabela, tenemos un trato que cerrar.

-En el cual está implicado MI hijo-Regina, aun no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero, tres ojitos de cachorritos se nos clavaron de golpe, y sabiendo cómo iba a terminar esto…sería mejor sacar la bandera de tregua antes de que se desatara la guerra.

-Está bien, está bien, de acuerdo, traeremos a Henry mañana a primera hora-los tres ya estaban cantando victoria-…si, siguen todas las reglas y se comportan como deben-Ruby y Neal lanzaron una mirada inquisitiva a la mayor que silbaba inocentemente.

-Arabela-una mirada de ceja levantada de mi mujer hizo que quedara callada.

-sí, lo prometo, seré buena-Comentó para luego poner una sonrisa de angelito celestial. Regina solo asintió y dejó que nuestra amiga hiciera su trabajo.

Todo parecía ir bien, los pequeños se dejaban hacer, no sin solar un pequeño gruñido de desacuerdo o un gemido casi inaudible cuando se les tocaba una parte golpeada o lastimada. Cada herida, rasguño, marca y cicatriz, que se encontraba en los pequeños cuerpos, era anotado en una planilla diferente para cada uno. Una vez terminado el chequeo, fueron recompensados con un caramelo, un abrazo mío y un beso en la frente de parte de Regina.

-Muy bien, aquí está todo los exámenes que les he hecho en este corto tiempo, parece que casi todo está en orden-Belle escuchaba a la médica, mientras revisaba todo lo que se había escrito en las diferentes hojas-Lo que me preocupa es ver que no les han aplicado ninguna vacuna esencial para reforzar los glóbulos blancos, sin contar con que Arabela tiene un alto grado de desnutrición-Belle solo suspiró, tal vez sabia por lo que había pasado esa niña antes de que la conociéramos.

-Disculpa, que las interrumpa-mi mujer levantó la mano en espera que la recién llegada se la estrechara, cosa que ocurrió mecánicamente-Regina Mills, alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podría mostrar los reportes anteriores a Cruella de Vil?-Cuando mi esposa se proponía algo, no había nada ni nadie que la hiciera cambiar de parecer-Como habrá sabido por las habladurías del pueblo, estos niños han pasado por más de un infierno en menos de setenta y dos horas-La asistente solo asintió, sin comprender a donde quería llegar-Tenemos a un criminal suelto, sospechoso de secuestro, tortura psicológica y casi cómplice de infanticidio, por parte de Cruella De Vil, presunta tutora de acogida de Arabela Smith, Ruby y Neal Cassidy. Por lo tanto tenemos que hacer un fichaje de búsqueda y captura. Y también necesitamos saber las historias de los anteriormente nombrados, para evitar que más crímenes como estos se cometan con criaturas inocentes.

-Bien, si pueden esperar hasta mañana, les traeré los expedientes y podrán ver detalladamente cada caso que han transcurrido desde que entraron en el sistema-sin decir más, se despidió de los niños y se marchó, dejando tras de sí, a una alcaldesa satisfecha, una doctora confundida por la actitud de su amiga…y a mí, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados por la postura de mi esposa. Aun no sabía que era lo que quería lograr con la solicitud de los expedientes, pero, gracias a ello, nos llevaríamos una agridulce sorpresa que nos caería como un bloque de cemento sólido.

POV TERCERA PERSONA:

La noche no pasó tan rápido como las tres adultas quisieron, Maléfica se la pasó en la habitación de su niña, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de perderla, acariciando su cabello mientras esta dormía plácidamente, protegida por los brazos de su madre.

Emma y Regina se la pasaron conversando y discutiendo sobre esa niña que tantos misterios ocultaba y de los mellizos que les habían robado el aliento con tan solo una mirada.

La mañana las descubrió con grandes ojeras, pero también las sorprendió casi muriendo de un susto, la asistente social, que el día anterior se había mostrado tan cálida y sonriente, iba a paso veloz y con una cara de pocos amigos, traía entre sus manos, a simple vista, una hoja de papel, casi amarillenta y un poquito arrugada por la fuerza que la mujer imprimía en ella.

Las tres estaban en la habitación de los niños junto con Henry que ya quería que su nana se despertara y jugara con él. Hacía mucho que no la veía y la extrañaba.

Los chiquillos ya algo despiertos, y felices de ver al pequeño extendiendo sus bracitos, se pusieron a jugar, sin percatarse de que estaba por desatarse un tornado en forma de Belle French.

-¡Regina Mills!-La alcaldesa casi saltó a los brazos de su mujer, gracias al cielo que traía al pequeño Henry en camino de ser transportado a los brazos de su niñera, que también se espantó por el grito-Sabía que te conocía de algún lado-Le espetó, estampándole la hoja en el pecho a la pobre morena, que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Déjame ver eso-Emma y Maléfica se acercaron a Regina para ver mejor que estaba escrito en ese papel, pero al llegar al final, las tres perdieron el color de su rostro.

Se escuchó un grito triple de desconcierto y un ruido sordo, de algo cayendo al piso con peso muerto.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!-las tres mujeres no podían comprender, hasta que Regina y Mal, sintieron que algo, a su lado, impactaba contra el suelo, al ver que era, la pobre sheriff se hallaba en el piso, inconsciente. El documento le había causado el desmayo. Mientras que los tres chicos y el bebé observaban todo sin saber, que sus vidas cambiarían en un giro de 360°.

 **¿CUAL CREEN QUE SERÁ ESE DESCUBRIMIENTO? POR FAVOR, DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS CON SUS TEORÍAS Y QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **COMO DIGO SIEMPRE, NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO MOMENTO. Y SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES ESPERANDO ENCONTRARNOS PRONTO. SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿QUE PASÓ MIS AMIGOS FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECERLES DE MIL AMORES Y DE PURO CORAZÓN A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER, MANDARME SUS REVIEWS, SEGUIR Y PONER EN FAVORITOS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN Y ME DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES DIA A DIA.**

 **QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LA TARDANZA DE ACTUALIZAR, Y SINCERAMENTE LES PIDO A TODOS LOS QUE SE COMIERON LAS UÑAS ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAP, QUE NO ME ODIEN, POR FAVOR.**

 **TAMBIÉN QUIERO DISCULPARME DE ANTEMANO POR LOS POSIBLES ERRORES QUE ENCUENTREN, YA SABEN QUE CON LA EMOCIÓN NO ME FIJO CUALES COSAS TENGO QUE CORREGIR.**

 **Y POR ULTIMO, QUIERO AGRADECER Y RESPONDER A LOS QUE COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.**

 **dcromeror: espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho, y que sigas comentando, espero que tus dudas se aclaren y te agrade el cap.**

 **Guest: gracias por dejarme tu teoría, pero lamentablemente estuviste cerca pero fallaste, espero que te guste este cap y sigas comentando que te parecieron los capítulos.**

 **Kykyo-chan: como siempre tu review nunca falta en mis historias y me alegra mucho que te gusten, espero que la intriga se te borre con este cap y lo disfrutes como los anteriores que has leído.**

POV TERCERA PERSONA:

Emma se había despertado con el fuerte olor de un algodón embebido en alcohol, que Maléfica había puesto debajo de su nariz. No comprendía que había sucedido hasta que su mente le remontó a lo que había leído en ese dichoso documento: niña recién nacida, dada en adopción, sin consentimiento de progenitores, ambos menores de edad. Solicitante: Cora Mills. Padres de la niña: Regina Mills y Emma Swan (en condición de intersexual). Nombre de la bebé: Arabela.

Se quería morir de la impresión, (no era un secreto que era intersexual y que había tenido varios encuentros con Regina, pero apenas tenían quince años) aun recordaba ese año en que su amada había desaparecido, no iba al instituto, no respondía sus llamadas, tampoco parecía leer sus mensajes. Ahora entendía por qué…dios, un bebé…con Regina ¿Cómo habría sido criarla? Sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabritas, una princesita…claro que con Henry habían sido las madres más felices del mundo, estaban con él todo el tiempo que ellas podían, lo malcriaban en la medida que no fuese mimado…pero…saber que habían tenido una hija, antes que su pequeño príncipe…le llenaba el pecho de una gran confusión y dudas de lo que habría sido si la hubieran podido criar ellas mismas.

-Voy a matarla-Apenas se levantó de donde parecía una especie de sofá, sintió que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, pero su mente solo estaba concentrada en una sola cosa, buscar a su suegra, y matarla lenta y dolorosamente.

-Emma, por favor-Regina intentaba que se calmara, veía que los niños estaban inquietos y asustados, y ver a la propia sheriff en ese estado, no era nada bueno para ellos-Necesitas calmarte, podemos llevarla a casa…ahora podemos tenerla-La alcaldesa estaba tan afectada como su esposa, nunca quiso decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo, eran muy jóvenes, apenas estaban terminando la secundaria, y Emma estaba muy ilusionada con entrar en la escuela de policías, un hijo solo le truncaría sus sueños, y ella no podía hacerle eso a la persona que amaba.

No recordaba nada del parto, solo tenía quince años de edad cuando había sucedido, solo podía acordarse del fuerte dolor de las contracciones, ser llevada al hospital por su madre, para luego ser sedada…cuando despertó…le anunciaron que su bebé había nacido muerto, jamás le dijeron si era una niña o un niño, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él, o realizarle un entierro digno. Pero…ahora…sabía que le habían mentido, ¿Cómo no había visto las pistas? Los ojos chispeantes al estar con Henry, su sonrisa torcida, su manera de frotarse la nuca cuando estaba algo nerviosa, su manera de alzar la ceja cuando algo no le agradaba, su gusto por las cosas dulces, inclusive muchas veces la había visto intentando robar una de las manzanas de su preciado árbol (con resultado de ser regañada por Marco). Eran gestos simples, casi imperceptibles para quien no tuviese buena vista, pero para ella, eran claros gestos de Emma y suyos.

Con la aprobación de Maléfica y la poca reticencia de la asistente social, ayudaron a los tres a vestirse con la poca ropa que había encontrado en "objetos perdidos" y los condujeron hacia la mansión, seguidas por el auto de Belle French, que a simple vista, aun rezumaba humo de descubrir que la niña que tanto conocía, había sufrido tanto por culpa de una mujer de la cual ni siquiera sabía nada.

Una vez habían llegado a su destino, se vio que cuatro personas, dos de aspecto anciano y dos que parecía que no les faltaba mucho para llegar al estado de los anteriormente nombrados, salían disparados del interior de la mansión. Apenas los niños salieron del auto donde había viajado, la mayor fue rodeada por los brazos de uno de ellos, de cabello largo hasta los hombros y cano, estaba vestido con un frac de pantalones y chaleco negro, con una camisa mangas largas de color blanco y zapatos de punta de metal.

La joven solo se dejó abrazar, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello cariñosamente, con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, Arabela se veía tan pequeña y frágil, como una figurita de cristal a punto de romperse, y al parecer ninguno de los cuatro que la rodeaban querían separarse de ella.

Los niños más pequeños no salían del asombro, habían visto la vivienda desde afuera, pero verlo desde adentro era otro cantar, la majestuosidad y grandeza de su interior los dejaba boquiabiertos.

-Niños-La voz de Regina se oía algo tensa-Sigan a Granni a la cocina. Granni les preparara algo de comer, mientras que los adultos hablamos cosas aburridas-Arabela no se movía de su lugar, mientras veía como sus hermanos seguían a la anciana cocinera-Arabela, ve-La niña parecía algo confundida de lo que tenía que hacer, solo intercambiaba su mirada, de la puerta que conducía a la cocina, a la alcaldesa y al pequeño Henry.

-¿Nana?-El infante viendo que su niñera no hacía nada más que cambiar su objetivo de mira, vio que algo no estaba bien con ella, estaba algo confundido, no lo había cargado apenas entrar, como siempre lo hacía, no estaba sonriendo, y tampoco se veía segura.

La joven, algo temblorosa, se acercó a la alcaldesa y le extendió los brazos para que le entregara al bebé, cosa que ocurrió sin necesidad de soltar una palabra. Regina y Emma, no estaban muy convencidas de dejarla cargar a su hijo, sabiendo que la chica tenía una herida abdominal, de dos dedos de profundidad, recientemente tratada, temían que las suturas se abrieran por el posible esfuerzo.

-¿Segura que puedes cargarlo?-Preguntó Emma, Arabela solo asintió y se llevó al niño en sus brazos.

Una vez las tres mujeres en el despacho de Regina, les comenzó a invadir la incógnita ¿Qué pasaba con los niños? ¿Y que les depararía el futuro de ahí en más?, dos de las mujeres pensaban en su pequeña que estaba tan cerca de ellas, pero a la vez, tan lejos, se habían perdido trece valiosos años de su vida, y no estaban dispuestas a perder un día más.

-Muy bien, aquí tienen los informes del sistema, de Arabela Smith, Ruby y Neal Cassidy-Había tres diferentes carpetas de color marrón claro, cada una cerrada con un cordel y botón, rotuladas con los respectivos nombres de los anteriormente mencionados, tanto la alcaldesa como la sheriff veían preocupadas el archivo más grande y ancho con el nombre de su hija recién encontrada-Con respecto a Arabela…-La asistente social no sabía cómo formular la pregunta, había visto esa niña crecer entre tanta oscuridad y odio, tantas noches de llanto hasta quedarse dormida, la habían apuñalado tantas veces, que creía que antes de cumplir los seis años se le acabaría la alegría y la inocencia, pero casi siempre la veía, esa mirada de angelito, y su infinita ternura al hacer una pregunta que no comprendía, girando la cabeza como un cachorrito confundido, cuando le asignaron su caso, fue una de las pocas veces que sintió su corazón saltar de alegría…y ahí estaba ella, asustada de lo que podrían decidir esas mujeres con respecto a su hija recién descubierta.

-¿Qué pasaría si quisiéramos recuperarla?-Preguntó Emma aferrando la mano de su mujer, recibiendo el apoyo incondicional de quien amaba-¿Qué requisitos tendríamos que tener? ¿Habría que llenar algunos papeles? ¿Ir ante un juez?-Por un lado, pensaban en Arabela, pero viéndolo por otro lado, también estaban esos niños, Emma los había visto en la fotografía, en la casa De Vi, la manera que la niña mayor los sostenía por los hombros a ambos, pegados a ella, se veía que era una chica con instinto protector para con ellos. Y seguramente, jamás las perdonaría si intentaban separarla de ellos.

Tan inmersas estaban en sus pensamientos que no vieron que Belle tomaba el papel de la solicitud de adopción con el nombre de Arabela, entre sus finos dedos, solo presenciaron como ese documento se partía a la mitad, como si fuese una simple hoja de publicidad basura.

-¿Qué acaba de hacer?-Regina estaba realmente alarmada, ¿Cómo podrían tener la custodia de su hija si ese documento estaba destruido?

-Como lo especificaba, eran menores de edad, y fue dada en adopción en contra de la voluntad de sus progenitores-Emma sabía lo que querida decir, Regina, con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos, al igual que su esposa comprendía que habían ganado la mitad de la batalla sin siquiera haber luchado-Y como la niña nunca fue adoptada, el estado lo vería como una devolución a su familia biológica, por petición de ambos padres…ahora…tenemos un pequeño problema…¿Cuál sería su decisión con los mellizos?

Emma y Regina asintieron al unísono, devolvieron las carpetas a la asistente social, se levantaron y ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta del despacho. Belle estaba algo decepcionada, ¿Cómo podían elegir a un niño por sobre otro, solo por el parentesco consanguíneo?

-Le agradecería que se marchara señorita French-La invitó la alcaldesa, abriendo la puerta delante de si misma-Los niños ya deben estar en la cama, y a partir de mañana nos espera un largo proceso de adopción.

Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su joven rostro, y con esa misma sonrisa, estrechó la mano de ambas.

-Mañana a primera hora vendré con los papeles pertinentes, comenzarían una guarda transitoria de seis meces a prueba, y si el juez de estado las ve aptas para la adopción permanente, Comenzarían con el proceso de cambio de apellido de los mellizos.

Ambas mujeres vieron como la señorita se iba en su auto, soltando un suspiro cansino, se derrumbaron en el sofá de la sala, una al lado de la otra.

-¿Crees que podríamos criar a cuatro hijos?

-Yo creí que ya estábamos criando a cuatro descarados que hacían de servidumbre-Regina, contagiada con el humor de su mujer, rió a carcajadas junto con Emma.

Ambas vieron que tenían un largo camino que recorrer, pero, sabían, que esos niños las necesitaban, su hija había crecido en soledad, con la creencia de no merecer amor de alguien y tener que cuidar de los más pequeños que ella, y los mellizos, seguramente solo habían sentido el cariño que la niña les había profesado desde que se conocían. Ahora, las reglas del juego cambiarían.

Mientras Henry y los mellizos disfrutaban de su comida casera, Arabela no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el hospital: en tan solo veinticuatro horas, se vio afectada por el casi asesinato hacia su persona por manos de Cruella De Vil, le había disparado, la alcaldesa la había consolado en lugar de gritarle o golpearla, esa mujer rubia de ojos azules, que los había en su encierro, terminó encargándose de ellos, y no como los otros médicos, que habían dado la espalda a sus problemas de salud, solo por dinero de sus tutores.

-Arabela-la chica salió de su mente, para ver a cuatro adultos viéndola, con la ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?-Granni se aclaró la garganta y con el mentón señaló el plato de palitos de pescado y verduras, que le había dado a la niña, aun sin tocar, mientras que Ruby, Neal y Henry ya habían acabado, ella ni siquiera había tocado los cubiertos.

Arabela estaba por decir algo, pero sus palabras murieron incluso antes de poder abrir la boca.

Una fina mano se posó en su hombro derecho, al volverse, vió que la alcaldesa la veía de manera tajante, desde su altura, parada detrás de ella. No quería meterse en problemas con las mujeres que tan bien la habían tratado. Así que a regañadientes y en bocados pequeños comenzó a comer.

-¿Dónde está Belle?

-Se fue, querida, mañana volverá para darles una importante noticia-Ruby y Neal estaban asustados de lo que podría pasarles, no querían ir a otra familia sustituta que no los quisiera, mientras que Arabela solo se limitaba a comer sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro, ¿de que servía replicar o dar su opinión? Ya sabía que a los adultos poco les importaba lo que los niños tuvieran que decir, no tenían ni voz ni voto.

-Mila y Rumpel, preparen las habitaciones para los pequeños-Emma aún estaba enfadada con ellos cuatro, pero sabía que no los podía despedir, y mucho menos en ese entonces, no con tres adquisiciones más a la familia. Y aún tenía la certeza, de que la servidumbre de esa casa, sin importar las edades, eran demasiado buenos y rápidos en su trabajo.

-Arabela-La chica había dejado su plato a medio comer, y eso a la alcaldesa no le sentaba muy bien. Gracias al cielo, Maléfica, les había advertido que algo así podría pasar, y les había dado instrucciones del tratamiento al que tendrían que someter a su hija, comenzando con un shock poco agresivo de vitaminas, sin olvidarse de aumentar las comidas en la casa.

Emma había sacado de su bolsillo un par de pastillas infantiles y buscaba un vaso de agua para acompañarlas. Se acercó a la silla donde estaba su niña y se inclinó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de la mirada de la rubia menor.

-Oye, compañerita-Arabela la veía con su cabeza inclinada hacia la izquierda-Necesito que te tomes esto-Vio las píldoras que la sheriff tenía en su mano derecha y el vaso que tenía en la izquierda.

-¿Qué son?

-Es para que te sientas mejor-Arabela pudo ver el destello de mentira en los ojos de Emma, y sin importarle nada, saltó de la silla, pisó el pie de Regina e intentó correr fuera de la cocina, en un intento fallido. Rumpel y Marco la interceptaron antes de que llegara a la puerta y entre los dos la volvieron a sentar a la fuerza, aguantando que soltara patadas al aire e intentara zafarse de los brazos que la sujetaban como una tenaza mecánica. Mila, haciendo tripa corazón, le tapó la nariz, haciendo que Emma pudiera introducir rápidamente las pastillas en la boca de la preadolescente, pero cuando iba a forzar el vaso de agua, Arabela le mordió la mano haciendo que el objeto de vidrio se callera al piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

No le asustó el sonido del cristal al romperse, lo que la alteró, fue escuchar la voz de la sheriff profiriendo esas palabrotas que nunca antes había oído, y mucho menos esa voz espeluznante de monstruo a punto de destruirla.

Arabela, aterrorizada, llorando, corrió a refugiarse en la esquina más alejada de la cocina, se hizo una bolita de sí misma, con la espalda pegada al vértice de la pared, se cubrió los oídos con sus manos, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y comenzó a mecerse adelante y atrás en un ataque de ansiedad.

Sus hermanos, escondidos detrás de la cocinera, veían como su hermana, se alteraba de esa manera tan preocupante, no era muy normal, pero tampoco era inusual, varias veces, la habían visto hacer eso en la casa De Vil, cuando ella creía que nadie la observaba.

Henry, en los brazos de Mila, había visto todo el alboroto, y no comprendía que hacia su nana en esa postura tan extraña y apretada, esa chica no era su nana, no era feliz, no cantaba, no le hacia el avioncito a la hora de comer, solo era una bola temblorosa en una esquina.

-Mila, llévate a los niños-la sirvienta, no queriendo que su patrona se enojara y le repitiera la orden a gritos como su mujer, los tomó de la mano y los condujo a la primera habitación de invitados.

Regina nunca antes había visto tan enojada a su mujer lo podía entender a la perfección, no era bonito recibir una mordedura, y menos de un niño al que querías ayudar, y tampoco era agradable casi fracturarse un pie con semejante pistón, pero, también estaba el hecho de sentirse impotente, no solo como mujer, sino también como madre. Su niña parecía un animalillo asustado, y eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar, ni a ella misma, ni a su madre, cuanto sufrimiento le hubiera ahorrado a ambas si hubiese dicho la verdad, y no simplemente regalar a su bebé como un vulgar objeto intercambiable.

Se arrodilló ante la desconectada chica, y lentamente le fue desprendiendo las crispadas manos de los oídos. Arabela creyendo que la iban a castigar, se tensó y se preparó para el posible aluvión de golpes que recibiría, pero…para su sorpresa, sintió…que alguien la rodeaba con sus brazos y la atraía a su persona, para luego mecerla lentamente como un bebé. No le importaba, solo sabía que en esa posición, ese movimiento, la hacían sentir segura, en calma, tranquila, la alejaban de todo sentimiento de temor y soledad que había sentido durante la mayor parte de su vida.

¿Era así como se sentía ser querido? ¿Eran acciones de una mamá?

No lo sabía, pero esperaba que esa sensación de protección, nunca terminara. Y con ese pensamiento, se dejó ir a los brazos de Morfeo, yendo por primera vez, a un mundo de sueños hermosos, sueños donde era feliz, con una familia, riendo con sus hermanos, teniendo a Henry en brazos, siendo mimada por Emma y Regina. Sin saber, que ese sueño se haría realidad en poco tiempo.

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR, LES PIDO ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, COMENTANDO QUE LES PARECIÓ...Y AYUDÁNDOME CON LAS POSIBLES SUGERENCIAS DE LO QUE QUIEREN QUE PASE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

 **Y COMO DIGO SIEMPRE, NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO MOMENTO, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANGELICKE.**


	7. ¡¡¡AYUUUUUDAAAA!

**HEY FICCTIONEROS, AQUÍ SU AMIGA, CON UN PEQUEÑO COMUNICADO...¡NECESITO SU AYUDA URGENTEMENTE! ME HE QUEDADO TRABADA CON EL CAPITULO QUE LES QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR DE "YO DESEO UNA FAMILIA" PERO AL PARECER LAS IDEAS ESTÁN DE PARO O HUELGA PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRE NADA.**

 **LES PIDO A USTEDES, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES QUE ME AYUDEN, COMENTEN Y PONGAN SUS REVIEWS DE CUALES SERIAN SUS IDEAS PARA LOS PEQUEÑOS PROTAGONISTAS Y DEMÁS PERSONAJES. LES PROMETO QUE LOS LEERÉ DETALLADAMENTE Y TRATARÉ DE PONER SUS SUGERENCIAS E IDEAS EN EL CAP.**

 **DESDE YA, LES AGRADEZCO QUE SE TOMARAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA PEQUEÑA NOTA, Y ESPERO ANSIOSA DE LEER TODAS Y CADA UNA DE SUS CREATIVAS IDEAS.**


	8. LA ELECCIÓN ES SUYA

**LA MESA EN LA QUE ESCRIBO ESTÁ VOLTEADA, SIRVIÉNDOME COMO ESCUDO CONTRA LO QUE ME LANZAN, SALGO LENTAMENTE DE DETRÁS DE ELLA, CON UNA OLLA EN LA CABEZA COMO CASCO, PASA ROZANDOME UN CUCHILLO, Y ME VUELVO A ESCONDER RÁPIDAMENTE.**

 **-SE QUE QUERÍAN UN CAPITULO NUEVO DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO ME VOY A TARDAR UN POQUITO...PIEDAD...NO ME MATEN-SE ESCUCHA QUE ALGUIEN ESTÁ AFILANDO ALGO, NO QUIERO SALIR A AVERIGUAR QUE ES-¿QUE LES PARECE SI HACEMOS UNA TREGUA-SE HACE UN SILENCIO REPENTINO.**

 **CON CAUTELA SALGO, Y VEO A TODOS LOS FICTIONEROS DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS, EL CEÑO FRUNCIDO Y ESPERANDO.**

 **LAS LIDERES DECROMEROR Y KYKYO-CHAN ASIENTEN Y ME INDICAN CON LA CABEZA QUE ME LEVANTE. PERO POR LA CARA, SE VE QUE NO ESTÁN MUY FELICES.**

 **LEVANTO UN PAÑUELO BLANCO DE TREGUA.**

 **-TENGO TRES IDEAS NUEVAS QUE QUIERO QUE USTEDES VOTEN POR CUAL PUBLICAR, 1)UNA HISTORIA SOBRE EMMA SIENDO UNA PEQUEÑA HIDRIDA DE GATITO Y REGINA ADOPTÁNDOLA, 2)UN CROSSOVER DE ESCUADRÓN SUICIDA Y OUAT, CON REGINA SIENDO HERMANA DEL JOKER CON HARLEY Y EMMA COMO SUS CHICAS O 3)UN AGEPLAY DE EMMA Y REGINA-TODOS ME VEN DE MANERA EXCEPTA-SI YA SE QUE ESTOY ALGO MAL DE LA CHAVETA, PERO USTEDES IGUAL POR LEER MIS FICS DESCARRIADOS-ME AGACHO ASUSTADA PARA ESQUIVAR OTRO CUCHILLO QUE ME LANZAN-OK, OK, ME DISCULPO, PERO ESO NO ERA NECESARIO.**

 **¿ENTONCES QUE DICEN FICTIONEROS? ¿CUAL LES GUSTARÍA QUE PUBLICARA EN COMPENSACIÓN POR LA TARDANZA DE ESTE CAPITULO QUE AUN NO TERMINO?**


	9. Chapter 7

**¿COMO FUE QUE LLEGUÉ A ESTA SITUACIÓN? SIENDO EMBOSCADA POR RUMPELSTILTSKIN Y LA REINA MALVADA, SIENDO AMORDAZADA Y ATADA DE MANOS A LA ESPALDA.**

 **LA TABERNA DONDE ME LLEVAN ESTÁ CERRADA O ESO CREO. EL OSCURO GOLPEA TRES VECES LA PUERTA, DE UNA PEQUEÑA COMPUERTA QUE SOLO DEJA VER LOS OJOS, SE NOTA LA MIRADA DE UN HOMBRE.**

 **-¿LA TRAJERON?-ME MUESTRAN COMO SI FUESE UN BOTÍN DE ROBO, Y LA PUERTA SE ABRE.**

 **EL LUGAR ESTÁ REPLETO DE FICTIONEROS ARMADOS, EN PRIMERA FILA LAS LIDERES, DCROMEROR (QUIEN TIENE UN ARCO Y VARIAS FLECHAS BAÑADAS EN ALCOHOL, Y POR LO QUE VEO UNA ESPADA EN SU ESPALDA) Y KYKYO-CHAN (QUIEN JUEGA CON VARIOS CUCHILLOS LARGOS), JUNTO A UNA SECUAS, VAINILLA47(QUE TIENE UNA DAGA ENTRE LAS MANOS Y LA VALANCEA DE MANO A MANO)...!VOY A MORIR ANTES DE LLEGAR A LOS 25!**

 **ME SIENTAN A LA FUERZA EN EL CENTRO DE ESA MASA ENOJADA Y ME QUITAN LA MORDAZA PERO NO LAS CUERDAS.**

 **-¿SI SABEN QUE PODÍA HABER VENIDO VOLUNTARIAMENTE, VERDAD?...Y EN SERIO DCROMEROR ¿** **RUMPELSTILTSKIN? ¿LA REINA MALVADA? TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS TRATOS CON ELLOS.**

 **-¿Y DONDE ESTARÍA LA DIVERSIÓN SIN UN BUEN TRATO, QUERIDA?-ME PREGUNTA LA REINA MALVADA HACIENDO UNA BOLA DE FUEGO EN SU MANO, ACERCÁNDOMELA A LA CADA.**

 **-BASTA DE CHARLA, ¿TIENES EL CAPITULO?**

 **-Y SI NO LO TENGO ¿QUE?-DE REPENTE ME VEO RODEADA CON VARIOS OBJETOS AFILADOS, QUE PODRÍAN OCASIONARME LA MUERTE-OK...OK...ENTENDÍ EL MENSAJE...LO TENGO...AQUÍ ESTÁ-KYKYO-CHAN EXTIENDE SU MANO HACIA MÍ Y MUEVE LOS DEDOS IMPACIENTE-NO TE LO PUEDO DAR SI NO ME DESATAN-AL FIN TENGO LAS MANOS LIBRES Y LES ENTREGO LOS PAPELES-¿ME PUEDEN LLEVAR A CASA? ES QUE NO SE COMO REGRESAR DEL BOSQUE ENCANTADO?**

 **UNA NUBE MORADA ME TRANSPORTA A MI CUARTO, DEJÁNDOME MAREADA.**

 **-MI MAMÁ JAMAS ME VA A CREER.**

CAPITULO 7:

POV REGINA:

La veía dormir en mis piernas, al parecer el ataque de estrés la había dejado débil, combinando el efecto de las píldoras que había ingerido, la habían dejado fuera de combate. Era idéntica a Emma, tenía la misma manía de esconder su cara, donde sea que estuviese durmiendo, en este caso, en mi cuello, y también se le entreabría la boca.

-No puedo creer que me mordiera-Mi mujer seguía quejándose detrás de mí, mientras Marco se ocupaba de la herida que le había causado la misma niña que dormía en mis piernas.

-Y yo no puedo creer que hayas intentado darle algo a la fuerza-Emma me lanzó una mirada de soslayo algo culpable, y en cierto modo, lo era.

Con algo de dificultad por la inestabilidad de mi posición anterior, la levanté en brazos, sentía que estaba mucho más delgada y liviana de lo que esperaba, y eso me preocupaba, tendríamos que darle el doble, o quizás el triple del promedio de cantidad en alimentación que alguien de su edad requería.

Apenas si notó el movimiento a su alrededor, estaba tan agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, que parecía que dormiría durante dos días seguidos.

Subir las espaleras con ella en brazos no fue gran problema, era un gatito acurrucado en mi pecho, lo complicado fue querer abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero una vez logrado el cometido de meterla en la cama, vi que los niños estaban profundamente dormidos, uno pegado al otro, como si ambos se cuidaran de las pesadillas mutuamente, ¿Cuánto habían pasado esos pequeños a tan corta edad? ¿Cuánto habría aguantado mi pequeña por ellos?

Se movía en sueños y murmuraba palabras inentendibles para cualquier oído humano, su frente se estaba perlando de sudor, mientras sus ojos se sellaban fuertemente, seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Duerme, mi pequeño cisne-Le susurré al oído mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mis dedos-Mamá está aquí para cuidarte-Sentía tanta tristeza al verla en ese estado, mi madre nos había robado la oportunidad, había condenado a una criatura inocente de todo pecado, al sufrimiento del rechazo, la había alejado de quienes debieron criarla, cuidarla y amarla, y eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar, destruiría todo lazo que aún me quedaba con ella, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Habría tantas cosas por hacer, viendo a los pequeños dormir, pensaba en el futuro que nos esperaba, tres integrantes nuevos a la familia, significaba más cansancio y estrés, pero, tal vez, la casa se llenaría de risas y juegos, habíamos pensado en darle un hermanito a Henry, y ahora irónicamente le llegaban tres de sopetón.

Sin querer llenarme la cabeza de planes y más preocupaciones, me fui a la habitación que compartía con mi esposa, no sin antes comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, las puertas y ventanas cerradas, la alarma activada y lista para dispararse si ocurría una intromisión no deseada, Henry ya en su cuna y dormidito, como todo un angelito, la servidumbre ya en sus recamaras y por ultimo las luces apagadas.

Emma me esperaba ya acostada en nuestra cama, en ropa interior, leyendo uno de esos libros de bolsillos que tanto le gustaban, de crímenes y misterios, a veces me reía de la redundancia de la situación, una sheriff leyendo novelas policiacas. Era mucho más cómico por su cara, todavía estaba enfurecida por la mordedura que había recibido, aunque debo decir que el vendaje que le cubría la mano, le rodeaba los cinco dedos, le quedaba como un guante…y sonará pervertido, pero siempre me han calentado las "heridas de combate" de Mi sheriff.

-¿Ya están dormidos?-Preguntó sin siquiera mirarme.

-Sí, ya están todos dormidos-Me quité los zapatos y la falda que traía puestos, quedándome solo con las medias, el liguero que las sostenía en su lugar, la camisa, y el juego de ropa interior negro que me había puesto ese día. Sin esperarlo, Emma me tomó de la cintura y me sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, una pequeña tienda de campaña se veía entre sus piernas-Alguien está excitada ¿o es idea mía?-Me senté por encima de su miembro y fui frotándolo con mi entrepierna, haciendo que soltara un gemido desesperado-Mmmmmmm…Emma-Podía sentir mis bragas mojadas y pegajosas, casi empapadas en mis propios jugos, mientras me balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante, cada vez más rápido, más y más cerca, casi podía sentir el contorno pene de mi esposa, rosando con mi coño.

-Dios, mujer, ¿quieres matarme?-De forma lenta y tortuosa le fui desprendiendo botón a botón de su camisa, para luego quitársela, para luego seguir con su sostén blanco deportivo, entre besos cortos y desesperados, baje mis manos y le bajé la bragueta de sus ajustados pantalones. Con algo de dificultad, la ayudé a quitárselos y los boxers negros que tanto me gustaban.

Sin pensárselo mucho hizo lo misma que yo le hice a ella, pero de una manera más brusca, haciendo saltar todos los botones de mi camisa y quitándome el brasier a una velocidad que solo conseguía cuando estaba desesperada y ansiosa.

Emma me tomó de la cintura y me puso en cuatro, de espaldas a ella.

POV TERCERA PERSONA:

Emma tomó el lubricante de la gaveta con aroma a manzanas, de la mesa de luz a su lado, vertió un poco en su pene, y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, en ese momento debía medir, por lo menos cerca de ocho pulgadas. Se posicionó detrás de su esposa y vertió una gota de lubricante sobre su apretado orificio y otra en su dedo índice. Poco a poco este fue entrando en su entrada trasera.

-Aaaaaaah siiii-Regina gimió ante el contacto-Masssss.

-Oh bebé, vas a tener que rogar mejor que eso.

-Por favor Emma, dame más, cógeme-Se quejó Regina.

-Esa es mi chica-La rubia agregó otro dedo.

A Emma siempre el había gustado cuando su esposa rogaba.

Su mujer casi siempre estaba intentando tener el control de todo, sobre todo en el sexo. Pero también le gustaba cuando Emma mandaba.

Sus dedos comenzaron a empujar más duro dentro del apretado agujero de su esposa. Para calentar más el ambiente, Emma lamia y mordía su espalda.

Emma retiró lentamente los dedos del culo de Regina y presionó su pene en reemplazo, sus manos vagaron por las redondas carnes de su mujer y comenzó a empujar de forma brusca y algo rápida, alentada por la excitación que estaba sufriendo por culpa de su esposa.

-OOOOH bebé, siiii, ¡mierda! ¡Fuerte mi amor! ¡Fóllame fuerte!-Regina gemía y respiraba ruidosamente después de cada golpe.

-Mi mujer es una chica mala. Diciendo todas esas malas palabras, mientras es cogida por atrás…sii, una chica muy, muy sucia-Emma comenzó a jugar con el clítoris de Regina, para posteriormente empujar un dedo dentro del coño empapado.

-Estás tan mojada, mi reina, dime cuanto amas que te llene.

-Me encanta como me llenas…cuando me coges con tu enorme polla…cuando jodes mi coño con tus dedos-Cada embestida lograba humedecer más a ambas mujeres, que se acercaban más y más al clímax.

-Bebé…estoy casi llegando-La rubia se quejó en voz alta, mientras embestía con más fuerza. De golpe empujó tres dedos en el sexo de su esposa.

-SIII, yo también cielo-La mano derecha de Regina fue a uno de sus pechos y comenzó a jugar con él.

Después de unos cuantos empujones más, tanto Emma como Regina, estaban a punto de explotar. Se movían más rápido, al mismo tiempo.

-¡Dios! ¡Regina! ¡Estás tan apretada y húmeda!-Emma gimió mientras el líquido blancuzco y caliente comenzó a extenderse por el culo de su esposa.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Emma! ¡Tan grande!-Regina se pellizcó el pezón por última vez y colapsó.

Desde hacía tiempo que Emma no se corría de forma tan brutal dentro de las nalgas de su mujer. Luego de un par de segundos se retiró del trasero de Regina y quitó los dedos de su coño.

Moviéndose lentamente una al lado de la otra, se abrazaron apasionadamente, llevándose mutuamente a un mundo de sueño tranquilo…sin saber, que en la habitación a su lado, había una jovencita que había oído todo el escándalo, preguntándose "¿Qué eran todos esos ruidos raros y gemidos?", sin darle mucha importancia, se volvió a dormir, pensando en que les depararía el destino a sus hermanos y a ella, cuando saliera el sol.

POV EMMA:

Luego de esa apasionada noche de sexo, desperté sintiendo el inexplicable vacío a mi lado, sabiendo que mi mujer se levantaba siempre después de mí.

-¡Emma! ¡Levántate!-Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz desesperada de Regina, y más aún porque apenas estaba despertándome.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté mientras me frotaba los ojos con una mano y me quitaba el cabello de la cara con la otra.

-¡No los encuentro!-No sabía de qué me estaba hablando, ¿Qué no encontraba?-Fui a despertarlos, ¡No están en la habitación! ¡Tampoco encontré a Henry en su cuna!-Cualquier atisbo de sueño que había en mí desapareció para dar paso al pánico y al estado de alerta.

Regina estaba en lo cierto, sus camas estaban hechas y ordenadas, la cuna de Henry estaba vacía, y no se oía ni una señal de ellos por la casa, con solo una bata de baño bajamos corriendo las escaleras, estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de ansiedad, cuando escuchamos un estridente grito, un llanto y olimos que algo se estaba quemando.

-¡Apágalo rápido!-Se distinguía que el alboroto provenía de la cocina. Y por el apestoso hedor acre, parecía masa o pan quemado.

Granni no se veía por ningún lado, y es era algo realmente preocupante, sabiendo que nunca se podía entrar en la cocina antes del desayuno sin su autorización, Rumpel y Mila parecían no estar tampoco, y de Marco no había ni huellas.

-¡No sé cómo!-Al entrar en habitación de donde salía un denso humo negro, vimos que los tres niños se enfrentaban a una sartén que se estaba incendiando, su contenido parecía masa para tortitas o algo así.

Regina, sin perder el tiempo, tomó el extintor que se hallaba al lado de la puerta y lo utilizó contra las llamas que casi estaban llegando al techo. Para luego clavarles la mirada de manera maternalmente acusatoria a dos mellizos, una preadolescente y un bebé que sonreía descaradamente en los brazos de la anteriormente nombrada.

Los tres pequeños, vieron que mi mujer no estaba nada feliz, aunque Henry seguía mostrando esa sonrisa rosada con los poquitos dientes que le habían salido.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que acaba de ocurrir aquí?-Como era de esperarse, Arabela colocó a sus hermanos detrás de ella y dio un paso atrás.

-Arabela-La chiquilla se encogió de hombros-Ven aquí-Regina con el dedo índice señaló delante de sus pies. Solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, mientras ponía los conocidos "ojitos de cachorrito"-Te dije que vengas-Pasó a Henry a los brazos de du pequeña hermana, quien lo tomó con algo de dificultad, pero firmeza. Con pasos indecisos y cortos se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Está…está molesta?-Regina tomó un paño de la isla, tomó la barbilla de Arabela y comenzó a limpiarle la cara que estaba semi cubierta de harina.

-¿En que estaban pensando niños? ¿Venir a la cocina solos? ¿Querer cocinar sin un adulto cerca?-No se oía molesta pero conforme iba quitando los restos de los rostros de los pequeños, más se veía que le costaba ocultar su enfado, no sabía si era por el accidental incendio, por el desorden de su antes inmaculada cocina o por el aspecto de pequeños fantasmas que tenían los cuatro alborotadores que teníamos delante nuestro.

-Será mejor que suban a arreglarse, Belle vendrá pronto y estoy segura de que lo que les tiene que decir es sumamente importante.

Luego de que Granni se levantara y viera como había quedado su área de trabajo, había impuesto la regla "ningún miembro de la casa debe acercarse a la cocina solo, si no tiene por lo menos quince años de edad" lo cual dejaba a los chiquillos fuera de límites.

El desayuno pasó sin contratiempos, claro, si le restamos importancia al asunto del poco comer de nuestro pequeño cisne de ojos almendrados. Lo cual pude ver que Regina tenía la vena de su frente y su cuello a puntos de saltar.

Pero lo peor, vino cuando llegó mí "querida suegra", al tener llave propia, no era necesario que tocara el timbre, pero ese día seria el último que le permitiría poner un pie en nuestra casa.

-Señora, llegó su madre-Regina se veía más tensa que cuando tenía que hacer una junta de concejales de la ciudad-¿Le digo que no está disponible hoy en día?

-No Mila, dile que me espere en mi oficina-Los chicos ya habían terminado de desayunar, Regina ayudó a Arabela, preocupándose que no se lastimara erróneamente su herida con el borde de la mesa, la tomó de la mano y juntas de dirigieron al encuentro de Cora.

-Mila, cuida de los niños, por favor, ya volvemos-Arabela se aferraba al brazo de mi esposa, y escondía la cara detrás de él-No tengas miedo…todo va a estar bien-le dije acariciando su cabello.

-Regina, hija ¿Qué sucede?-el semblante de mi mujer era de completo desprecio, como si en frente suyo solo hubiera un insecto tan insignificante, que no valía la pena aplastarlo.

-Emma-solo con pronunciar mi nombre supe lo que me estaba pidiendo, rodeé a mi hija con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí, protegiéndola de los posibles ataques que le pudiera lanzar esa mujer, a lo cual la niña respondió de la misma manera, rodeándome la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Quieres decirme que sucede aquí?

-"Madre" ¿recuerdas la noche que di a luz?

-Sí, cuando el pequeño Henry nació…

-No, la noche, antes de que cumpliera dieciséis años-las lágrimas comenzaron a reunirse en sus ojos castaños oscuros-cuando luego de ver mi vientre vacío, dijiste que el bebé había nacido muerto-Cora ya intuía por donde iba a cosa, sus manos se frotaban una contra la otra nerviosamente. Y sin previo aviso, Regina le lanzó la hoja de papel de Belle había roto, pegada con cinta adhesiva.

Cora estaba lívida, solo atinaba a cambiar el punto de vista, de Regina a mí, y de mí a nuestra hija.

-¿Tienes algo de decir al respecto?

-Regina…yo…eras solo una niña…un hijo a esa edad…habría arruinado tu futuro…yo…

-¡No arruinaste mi futuro, destruiste la vida de un bebé! ¡Mi bebé!-comenzó a gritar mientras nos señalaba, Arabela escondía mas su rostro en mi pecho y yo le cubría los la cabeza, por si Cora intentaba írsele encima.

-¡Te embarazaste de una huérfana! ¡Una rata callejera! ¿Qué podía ofrecerte?-eso me dolió en lo más profundo de mi ser, siempre había tenido gran admiración por la madre de mi mujer, y ahora, mis ideales hacia ella estaban destruidos.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero hubiese sido mil veces mejor vivir mi felicidad, con Arabela y Emma! ¡En lugar de siempre hacer lo que me ordenabas! ¡Haber podido criar a nuestra hija juntas! ¡Pero gracias a ti jamás lo sabré!

-Esa chiquilla no es tu hija, ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¿Me escuchas? Me rehúso a ser vista como la abuela de una bastarda.

-Ya no tienes poder de prohibirme nada, Cora-Era la primera vez que escuchaba a mi mujer llamar a su madre por su nombre de pila-y a diferencia de lo que quieras o no, ya es parte de la familia.

POV TERCERA PERSONA:

Arabela se escabullida de los brazos de su madre, queriendo escapar de esa situación que le estaba produciendo ansiedad ¿había oído bien? ¿Era hija de la señora Regina? ¿También de la señora Emma? No entendía nada, solo quería escapar, salir de ese lugar, esconderse, que nadie la pudiera encontrar, pero los brazos de la sheriff eran realmente fuertes, hasta que sintió que alguien le tiraba de la parte trasera de su camisa.

-Escoge Regina, ¿En serio vas a sobreponer a una chiquilla que ni siquiera te ve como su madre, por sobre tu propia madre?-Arabela solo veía a la alcaldesa, implorando un poco de ayuda. Cuando sintió un chasquido muy familiar cerca suyo, (lo reconocía porque varias veces, había sido participe de sentir en carne propia ese horrendo ardor en su rostro) y ser rodeada por unos cálidos brazos de nuevo, vió a quien la había tomado, y vislumbro el rostro surcado por amargas lágrimas de la alcaldesa.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡Ahora!-Antes de que esa mujer se fuera, escuchó lo último que tenía que decir.

-No sabes lo que haces, te arrepentirás de esto, Regina.

-Lárgate Cora, u olvidaré por completo mi juramento y te juro por dios que soy capaz de meterte plomo en todo ese globo hueco que tienes por cabeza-Dos fuertes portazos sonaron en toda la mansión, uno el de la puerta de la oficina, y el otro, de la puerta principal.

-¿Qué…que quiso decir con…vivir su felicidad…conmigo…? Yo…no entiendo-Regina y Emma se sentaron en el sillón de tres cuerpos, con su pequeña en las piernas de la sheriff. Era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, sin comodines ni apuestas, era el todo o nada.

-cuando éramos un poquito mayores que tú…me enteré que estaba embarazada-La chica escuchaba en silencio, esperando encontrarle el sentido a esa historia-fue el momento más feliz de mi vida…pero había un problema.

-¿Cuál era?-Emma decidió tomar el relevo de su esposa.

-No se lo podía decir a nadie…en ese entonces, tener un bebé siendo una adolescente, no era nada bueno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Era un pecado o un crimen?-Regina sonreía de forma nostálgica, su pequeña tenía la misma sed de aprendizaje que había tenido ella a su misma edad.

-Algo así, cariño-La chica sentía realmente extraño que la trataran con tanto afecto, sentía, esa especie de calor abrazador en su pecho que le decía que todo en el mundo no era tan malo como ella lo había vivido-La sociedad y los mayores nos creían muy irresponsables como para ser padres…en fin...cuando supe que sería madre…tuve que esconderme…evitar esa vergüenza a mi madre.

-No es justo-Su gesto de indignación era adorable, tenía sus mejillas llenas de aire y los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-No, claro que no…cuando naciste…ni siquiera pude ponerte nombre…me hicieron creer que mi bebé no había nacido vivo-Las lágrimas en los ojos de Regina seguían cayendo, hasta que sintió una pequeña y larga mano limpiar.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Por el momento, iremos un paso a la vez-Dijo Emma besando su cabeza rubia, mientras que Regina la abrazaba.

-¿Tengo que llamarlas "mamá"?-Ambas mujeres se miraron, sabían que ese sería el camino más difícil para su hija, pero también tenían la certeza de que lo lograrían.

-No ahora, cariño, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras-Arabela asintió indecisa-Ten en cuenta algo muy importante, mi bebé, nadie, ni Emma, ni yo, puede obligarte a hacer o decir algo que tú no quieras-La pequeña rubia sintió de nuevo ese raro calor en el pecho, al oír que la llamaban "mi bebé". En toda su vida, solo la trataban con apodos despectivos, o "niña" "inútil" "estorbo" "bastarda", pero…jamás la habían tratado como una más de la familia, y había estado en muchas.

 **OK FICTIONEROS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO TAN ANSIADO, SE VIENE LA ATERRADORA AVENTURA DE SER UNA FAMILIA.**

 **NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR POR QUE HISTORIA QUIEREN QUE PUBLIQUE, SI LA 1)BABY CAT AND YOUR MOMMY, LA 2)EL JOKER Y LA REINA, O LA 3) LA BEBITA DE MAMI, Y RECUERDEN QUE LA VOTACIÓN SE CIERRA EL MIERCOLES.**

 **NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES...VOLVIENDOSE A PONER LA OLLA DE CASCO, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**


	10. CIERRE DE VOTACIÓN

**¡CARAJOS! ¿COMO LLEGUÉ DE NUEVO AL BOSQUE ENCANTADO? ¿Y COMO DEMONIOS ME ESCAPO DE LOS QUE PE PERSIGUEN? SOLO RECUERDO HABER ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO Y CONTANDO LOS VOTOS DE LA ENCUESTA, CUANDO UNA NUBE VIOLETA ME ENVOLVIÓ Y APARECÍ DE NUEVO EN LAS PUERTAS DE LA TABERNA. NI LOCA. SALÍ CORRIENDO.**

 **CLARO, COMO SI FUESE TAN SUICIDA DE ENFRENTARME A DCROMEROR, KYKYO-CHAN, VAINILLA47 (Y MAS SABIENDO SU PUNDERIA Y ARMADAS) Y TODOS LOS DEMAS FICTIONEROS QUE LAS SIGUEN. ¡Y MAS SABIENDO QUE ME VAN A LIQUIDAR CUANDO VEAN QUE NO TENGO LISTO EL CAPITULO! ¡ADEMAS QUE TENGO QUE DAR LOS RESULTADOS! MUCHOS VAN A QUERER LIQUIDAR CUANDO SEPAN.**

 **UFFFF...POR FIN, CONSEGUÍ PERDERLES, POR POQUITO Y NO LA CUENTO. O ESO CREO.**

 **ESTOY A PUNTO DE SALIR VICTORIOSA...CUANDO ME TOPO CON LAS TRES PERSONAS QUE NO QUERÍA ENCONTRARME.**

 **-¿VAS A ALGÚN LADO, QUERIDA?-LA REINA MALVADA ME LANZA UNA BOLA DE FUEGO QUE CASI NO ESQUIVO.**

 **-ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN IRTE SIN AVISAR-LA RISA DE RUMPELSTILSKIN SE HACE PRESENTE.**

 **-NO TE VAS A IR SIN DAR LA CARA, ¿O SI?-TENIA QUE APARECER MR. HYDE.**

 **DE REPENTE ME ENCUENTRO RODEADA POR MILES DE ESPADAS, CUCHILLOS Y COMO NO...DCROMEROR Y SUS FLECHAS LLAMEANTES.**

 **-¡EL FIC GANADOR ES "BABY CAT AND YOUR MOMMY"! ¿FELICES?-ME ARRODILLO-POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN, SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR...LA HISTORIA LA PUBLICO MAÑANA Y EL CAP, ESTARÍA LISTO A MAS TARDAR EL LUNES...¡POR FAVOR PIEDAD!**

 **COMO SI NADA APAREZCO EN MI HABITACIÓN DE NUEVO, PERO CON UNA HOJA ESCRITA EN LA MANO "TE ESTAMOS OBSERVANDO", TRAGO GRUESO Y ME TIEMBLAN LAS PIERNAS.**

 **-¡MAMÁ, PREPARA LAS MALETAS, NOS MUDAMOS A LA LUNA!**


	11. PORTAL Y UN COMPAÑERO

**ESTAMOS AMBOS EN MI HABITACIÓN, UN CIENTÍFICO QUE LE TIENE MIEDO HASTA DE SU PROPIA SOMBRA (QUE NO SE DE DONDE SALIÓ) Y UNA CHICA ESCRITORA CON UNA FLECHA EN LA MANO (SI QUE TIENE RASTREADOR DE ADN, CASI LE DA A MI MAMÁ CUANDO VENIA HACIA MÍ)**

 **-JEKYLL, ¿ESTAS SEGURO QUE ESTO VA A FUNCIONAR?-EL HOMBRE ESCUÁLIDO APENAS ME MIRA, REVISANDO QUE TODO ESTÉ EN ORDEN.**

 **-ES A PRUEBA DE TONTOS, SOLO PASAS POR EL ESPEJO Y LISTO-FRENTE NUESTRO HAY UN ESPEJO DE CUERPO ENTERO DEVOLVIÉNDONOS EL REFLEJO-AHORA...HAY UN PEQUEÑO INCONVENIENTE...ES SOLO DE IDA-ME GOLPEO LA CARA CON LA PALMA DE LA MANO. SABIA QUE NO DEBÍA PEDIR SU AYUDA.**

 **-¿Y COMO CORNOS VOY A REGRESAR?-SOLO SE ENCOJE DE HOMBROS Y SIGUE HACIENDO SU TRABAJO.**

 **UNA VEZ ABIERTO EL PORTAL, LO CRUZO.**

 **-OK...¿DONDE ESTOY?-ESTE PAISAJE ME PARECE ALGO LÚGUBRE Y ATERRADOR DE NOCHE.**

 **-ESTÁS EN LOS JARDINES DEL CASTILLO DE LA EVIL QUEEN-UNA VOZ ME DICE DETRÁS DE MÍ.**

 **-¿GHEST?-SE ME PRESENTA CON UNA ARMADURA Y ESPADA EN LA CINTURA.**

 **-SÍGUEME, NOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO-QUE EDUCADO.**

 **-¿HAY QUE ENTRAR EN EL CASTILLO?-ME EMPIEZAN A TEMBLAR LAS PIERNAS, ENFRENTARME A UNA HORDA DE FICTIONEROS: PAN COMIDO...PERO LA EVIL QUEEN ES OTRA COSA-¿ACASO TE MANDARON A BUSCARME?**

 **-ALGO ASÍ, QUIEREN SABER SI TE DEMORARÁS CON EL CAPITULO...Y YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY CON LA DUDA.**

 **-YA LO TERMINÉ, MI QUERIDO AMIGO-DE PRONTO SE EMPIEZA A ESCUCHAR UN TACONEO ACERCÁNDOSE A NOSOTROS, DENTRO DEL CASTILLO SUENAN COMO GOLPETEOS-DIME QUE NO ES QUIEN CREO QUE ES.**

 **-¿Y A QUIEN ESPERABAS QUERIDA?-NOS VOLTEAMOS, FRENTE A NOSOTROS ESTÁN: LA EVIL QUEEN, LA OSCURA EMMA, RUMPELSTILTSKIN, MR. HYDE, KYKYO-CHAN (RARO, ESTÁ DESARMADA, AUNQUE NO ES BUE BAJAR LA GUARDIA), DCROMEROR (Y UNA FLECHA EN SU ARCO...¿ME PREGUNTO QUE HARÁ ESA), VAINILLA47 (UNA DAGA) Y MAS DE CINCUENTA FICCIONEROS ATRÁS.**

 **-DEJA...EL CAPITULO...EN EL SUELO-LENTAMENTE SACO LAS HOJAS DE MI MOCHILA Y LAS DEJO CERCA DE LOS PIES DE LA REINA-¡CORRE!-NO ESPERO NI DOS SEGUNDOS, PATITAS PA QUE LAS QUIERO.**

 **APAREZCO EN MI CUARTO OTRA VEZ, Y QUE RARO, UNA NOTA CLAVADA EN MI PARED CON UNA FLECHA "NO TE TARDES, LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, NO SEREMOS BENEVOLENTES". Y ESE COBARDE CIENTÍFICO EN NINGÚN LADO..MEH, TAL VEZ SE VOLVIÓ A SU CASA.**


	12. Chapter 8

**HEEEEY ¿QUE PASÓ FICCIONEROS? AQUÍ SU AMIGA Y ALGO DESCHAVETADA ESCRITORA LES TRAE UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **DENTRO DE POCO SE SABRÁ SOBRE LA VENGANZA DE CORA...PERO ¿LE SALDRÁ BIEN?**

 **DENTRO DE TODO QUIERO AVISARLES QUE SE ARREGLÓ EL PROBLEMITA DE LOS RVIEWS ASÍ QUE PUEDEN COMENTAR TRANQUILAMENTE LO QUE SE LES OCURRA (QUE NO SEAN COMENTARIOS NEGATIVOS)**

 **TAMBIEN LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN Y ME DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO DÍA A DÍA.**

 **Y AQUI VIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS DE QUIENES COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **Ghest: por supuesto que habrá mas escenas de Emma y Regina a lo caliente. y gracias por el cumplido**

 **Kykyo-chan: como verás publiqué la historia mas votada, y espero saber de ti pronto.**

 **Dcromeror: casi le das a mi mamá con esa flecha cuando nos mudábamos. y si quieres algo con la Evil Queen, yo no me opongo.**

 **Vainilla47: por eso me sentía observada todo el tiempo. y tal vez me tardé un poquito con el cap.**

POV ARABELA:

Los días iban transcurriendo con tranquilidad, bueno…casi con tranquilidad, aun me costaba digerir la noticia de saber que tenía familia, y que eran las personas para las que trabajaba cuidando de su hijo, que ahora era mi hermano.

Belle nos había dicho que mis hermanos serian adoptados por la señora Regina y la su esposa, cosa que me afectó un poco, hasta que me dijeron que legalmente ya era su hija y que no tendría que entrar en el proceso de adopción.

No tengo mucho de que quejarme, la suerte está tirando a nuestro favor y nuestra fortuna cambió para mejor, o al menos así lo veo yo…salvo porque ahora tengo seis halcones sobre mi cabeza, y que tengo un médico que me dijo que tengo el interior de mi cuerpo al revés, y que "tengo que tener cuidado con mi salud", la estoy pasando bien.

Ahora, hay otro problema, a las jefas de la casa, se les ocurrió arreglar todas las habitaciones de invitados, eso quiere decir que las cuatro habitaciones que antes estaban libres, ahora están cerradas, como ya dije, no me quejo, he dormido en peores lugares pero… ¡dormir en la recamara de un bebé ya es el colmo!

-Ari, quita tu pie, me estorba-Los mellizos y yo hemos estado durmiendo en un colchón de dos plazas en el suelo del cuarto de Henry.

El pequeño diablillo se la pasa de maravilla, para él es una fiesta de pijamas constante.

-Si Neal no ocupara medio espacio, podríamos acomodarnos bien-Le digo en reproche.

-No es mi culpa que tú seas más alta y no quepas-Esto podría sonar cómico para muchos, pero he llevado tres años durmiendo con estos dos, y créanme que no es nada placentero compartir la misma superficie en la que nos acostamos.

-¡Niños, ya es hora de que se duerman!-La voz de la sheriff suena a través del radio para bebés.

A nuestro lado se escucha un trueno y un pequeño grito, se está acercando una tormenta y Henry está más inquieto de lo normal.

Apago el radio para que no nos escuchen y me acerco a la cuna, donde él me espera con los brazos levantados y los ojitos brillosos.

-Hey diablillo-Apenas está en mis brazos, esconde su carita en mi cuello, cuando escuchamos otro trueno y se larga a llover-No tengas miedo, Henry.

-¿No medo?

-No Henry, mira-Me acerco a la ventana que da al jardín delantero, por la oscuridad casi no se ve nada, solo las luces de la calle que iluminan algunos sectores de la cuadra-¿Ves cómo llueve? Es porque la casa de Dios está rota-Era una vieja historia que una de las pocas y buenas familias de acogida que tuve me enseñó cuando tenía miedo a las tormentas-Se le cae el agua porque dejó los grifos abiertos.

-Toto

-Si Henry, es un poquito tonto.

-¿Cómo lo puedes entender?-Me pregunta Ruby.

-Es cuestión de práctica, una vez que te acostumbras a su lenguaje, es fácil.

Los mellizos se nos unen a ver cómo sigue lloviendo, cuando vemos que cae un rayo y causa un tremendo estruendo, nos hace gritar a los cuatro juntos, para que luego los mellizos se rían divertidos.

-Deberías ver tu cara Ari-Contagiada me rio con ellos para luego ver que Henry se nos une en nuestro ataque de risa.

Un poquito más calmado y nosotros tres algo cansados, nos acostamos en el colchón, listos para caer en sueño, pero hay un problema, el pequeño príncipe de la casa no quiere dormir en su cuna, así que lo acuesto con nosotros, pegado a mi pecho. Durmiéndonos afirmados los unos a los otros.

POV REGINA:

Está lloviendo con fuerza, pero no escucho nada, ni el llanto de Henry ni las voces de los niños, o eso pienso hasta que escucho un grito y una risa conjunta. ¿Cómo puede Emma dormir tan profundamente? A veces viéndola roncar de esa manera, pienso que me casé con la misma adolescente infantil que iba a mi clase, y que no creció más después de esos años.

Preocupada, me levanto, Emma ni se percata del movimiento de la cama, me pongo encima de mi pijama, la bata que siempre está en el perchero de nuestro cuarto, me ato el lazo a la cintura y me voy al cuarto de Henry, donde están los cuatro, al menos hasta que terminen la sorpresa que les tenemos a los niños.

Abro la puerta de la habitación despacio, y me llevo la más tierna sorpresa que he visto en mi vida, Arabela está profundamente dormida, los pequeños mellizos están uno a cada lado de ella y Henry encima de ella, todos tan dormidos que ni siquiera escuchan el clic de mi teléfono sacando una fotografías de ese bello momento.

Sin más preocupaciones me voy a dormir, esperando que esta lluvia pare y que el sol salga para el gran día de mañana, solo espero que estemos tomando las decisiones correctas con respecto a nuestros niños.

La noche pasa volando para mí, a las siete ya estoy despierta y a punto de ducharme, cuando veo que Emma se me adelantó, también debe estar nerviosa, es el primer día de clases de nuestra hija mayor, queremos que todo sea perfecto, que no haya ningún problema, incluso le compramos un inhalador(recomendación de Mal) por si tiene uno de sus ataques de ansiedad en clases, su mochila está preparada con una carpeta de hojas rayadas, un estuche con lapiceras, lápices y corrector, y los libros (nuevos) reglamentarios de la escuela pública a la que la enviamos, no quiso ir al instituto privado para señoritas y caballeros que acaba de abrir hace un año, aunque solo moviendo unos pequeños hilos, ya hubiese entrado, no importa si es en casi la mitad del año escolar.

Cuando Emma termina de ducharse, entro yo y me doy un remojón rápido, no quiero que se nos haga tarde. Una vez lista, me visto con rapidez, uno de mis mejores trajes de sastre para acompañar a Arabela a la escuela. Bajo a la cocina y los veo a los mellizos discutiendo en un idioma que al parecer solo ellos entienden, a Henry siendo alimentado por Emma, pero…¿Y dónde está Arabela?.

-Necesito ayuda-Escucho una vocecita detrás de mí. Me llevo una sorpresa al verla. Mi princesa tiene el aspecto más adorable que he visto, su cabello rubio cae en una cortina de bucles bien formados, y recogidos por un pequeño lazo a modo de diadema, está vestida con una camisa de mangas cortas, blanca, abotonada hasta el cuello, perfectamente doblado, con un chaleco negro abierto, unas calzas de lycra que le llegan a los tobillos negras, una pequeña falda encima de estas, y unos tenis blancos-No sé cómo hacer el nudo-Me dice mostrándome una corbata entre sus manos. En pocos segundos se la anudo al cuello de la camisa y le explico cada paso del nudo, para terminar con un perfecto lazado inglés.

-Buenos días, mírate, pareces toda una señorita-Granni le sirve un plato de tortitas y una taza de chocolate caliente. Aunque todos en la habitación sabemos que no se lo va a terminar.

Arabela, entre bocado y bocado, empieza a hablar con los mellizos en ese extraño idioma, al parecer ella también lo hace, se pone tensa y discute en susurros con ellos, a lo cual ellos le responden con exasperación, algo le está preocupando, no hay que ser un genio en ese lenguaje inventado, para ver el ceño fruncido de los tres, clavándose mutuamente la mirada.

-Niños, hablar en secreto en la mesa es de mala educación-Emma como siempre los regaña como si fuese un padre.

-Lo siento-Arabela deja el plato a medio terminar y lo hace a un lado junto con la taza vacía, está a punto de irse cuando noto que dejó algo importante.

Me aclaro la garganta, llamando su atención, la miro fijamente para luego señalar sus vitaminas, sé que las dejó sin tocar en la mesa a propósito. Desde que Mal se las prescribió es una batalla constante.

-¿Puedo dejar de tomarlas hoy? Me siento bien, en serio.

-No es cuestión de que te sientas bien o no, compañerita, Maléfica dijo que debías tomarlas con cada comida, y eso harás-Emma le acerca un vaso de agua que ella no agarra-Arabela, no me hagas forzarte de nuevo.

-Puedo morderte la mano otra vez si lo intentas-Mis ojos se abren sorprendida, ¿está haciendo una rabieta o es idea mía?

La mirada de Emma se clava en la de Arabela en una batalla de poderes, esto es ridículo, mi mujer discutiendo con una niña ¿Dónde quedaros sus pantalones de autoridad? Sin esperarlo, Granni se me adelanta y las toma por la oreja a ambas, haciendo que comiencen a quejarse por el tirón.

-Ninguna de ustedes tiene cinco años, así que dejen esta ridícula disputa-una vez libre su oreja, Arabela, avergonzada toma las dos píldoras que le dejé en la mesa-No era tan difícil, ¿o si señorita?-La niña no le responde, solo toma su mochila y se larga, sin siquiera haber saludado a Henry.

-Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo.

POV ARABELA:

No puedo creer que me traten como una figurita de cristal, me puedo cuidar muy bien yo sola sin necesidad de esas porquerías médicas. Pero no, ahí están siempre los halcones vigilando cada paso que hago. Tal vez era mejor cuando no sabían que era su hija…aunque de cierto modo…me siento bien, en familia, como si hubiese encontrado mi hogar.

El camino a la escuela es corto pero la señora Regina insiste en llevarnos en su auto. Dice que el autobús siempre va muy lleno y es peligroso.

No sé qué voy a hacer, mis hermanos y yo discutimos en el desayuno, no quiero decirles a ellas que no sé leer ni escribir ¿Cómo demonios voy a saber las asignaturas? ¿O de lo que me hablan los profesores? ¿Y si me hacen pasar al frente o no sé de qué cornos están hablando? ¿Qué excusas puedo dar? Neal me dijo que tenía que confesarles la verdad, antes de que me metiera en problemas, pero si se los digo…tal vez se decepcionen de mí.

POV REGINA:

Se ve algo asustada, es comprensible, nueva familia, nueva escuela, nuevo entorno, solo espero que no la molesten o le hagan daño, tengo que hablar con el director, hacerle saber que Arabela tiene problemas de salud y no le exija más de lo que puede hacer, no es bueno si le da un ataque de ansiedad.

Los mellizos bajan del auto corriendo para reunirse con sus amiguitos que los saludan con risas y abrazos, bromeando con ellos por el motivo de que no los encontraron en el bus escolar, ni muerta dejo que vuelvan a subir a ese transporte, es muy peligroso e inestable.

-Arabela ¿no vas a bajar?-ella solo niega con la cabeza y se rodea las piernas con los brazos. Hemos discutido con Emma sobre esta posible situación, no es bueno presionarla en casos como estos, además, puede tomar clases en casa, no es necesario que asista a la escuela, aunque nuestro psicólogo nos dijo que es importante que ella socialice con jóvenes de su edad.

-Hey compañerita, ¿acaso tienes miedo?-Asiente y comienza a temblar-Vamos, baja, te acompañamos adentro, ¿De acuerdo?-Aún seguía sin querer bajar del auto, así que Emma la tomó en brazos y la puso sobre sus propios pies-Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Arabela…-No entendía a donde quería llegar Emma.

-No, tu nombre completo-La mirada de mi esposa estaba causando bastante temor a nuestra hija.

-Arabela…s…Swan Mills-Sabía que estaba a punto de decir "Smith", pero lo cambió a tiempo.

-Esa es quien eres, no tienes por qué tener miedo, si alguien te molesta, solo diles tu nombre completo y te ganarás respeto…y un poquito de miedo-Le dijo frotando su cabello, que disgustó bastante a la niña, quien se había esforzado en verse bien y su madre rubia le estropeaba su peinado.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina del director, donde ya nos están esperando.

-Bienvenidas, buenos días señora alcaldesa-El hombre me estrecha la mano con nerviosismo-Sheriff, me sorprendió mucho escuchar de su hija.

Él se sienta detrás de su escritorio y comienza a llenar un formulario con los datos de Arabela. Mientras intenta conversar con ella, intento fallido, está demasiado nerviosa y se esconde detrás de mí.

-Dígame señorita ¿tiene alguna alergia, enfermedad o algún problema que debamos saber?

-Arabela tiene síndrome de Kartagener, y es propensa a los ataques de ansiedad-Le digo mostrando la planilla medica que Mal rellenó en el hospital luego de hacerle la revisión.

-Muy bien, se le informará a la enfermera, en caso de tener un problema ¿podrían brindarme un teléfono para contacto de emergencia?

Luego de pasar todo el trámite, se nos informó que en la semana, Arabela solo iría de observadora, para poder adaptarse bien y familiarizarse con las clases.

POV EMMA:

Regina se veía un poco angustiada cuando dejamos el colegio, se mordía la uña del dedo meñique y respiraba con fuerza.

-¿Crees que le irá bien?

-Regina, prácticamente le has dado hasta los números de Mila, Granni, Marco y Rumpel…sin contar que amenazaste al pobre hombre de dejarlo sin trabajo si algo malo le sucedía a nuestros pequeños-Le dije riéndome un poco, mientras me dejaba en la comisaría de camino a la alcaldía.

-Bueno, podría haber una emergencia y nosotras no estemos, y ¿si los mellizos tienen un accidente y no podemos ir? Por lo menos tendrán el respaldo de quienes los conocen…además, tú tampoco te quedaste callada, solo le mostraste tu arma reglamentaria y se quedó pálido del miedo-Cuando llegamos a la estación me despedí de ella con un beso y deseándole que pasara un buen día.

No pasó ni siquiera una hora, cuando recibí una llamada de Regina, debíamos ir a hablar con el director de la escuela por causa de Arabela.

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE COMENTEN QUE ME SUGERIRÍAN PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAP.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELIKE.**


	13. FORMEN PARTE

**FICCIONEROS, ESTOY HACIENDO UN PROYECTO INTERACTIVO DONDE USTEDES PUEDEN PARTICIPAR. COMO VERÁN ACABO DE SUBIR UN AVISO EN FORMA DE FIC LLAMADO "LOS GUARDIANES DE OUAT".**

 **PARA PARTICIPAR EN ESTA HISTORIA Y SER PROTAGONISTAS, SOLO TIENEN QUE PONER LA FRASE "YO QUIERO PARTICIPAR" CON EL NOMBRE QUE QUISIERAN QUE SU PERSONAJE TUVIESE, LAS CARACTERISTICAS DE ESTE, SI TIENE MAGIO O NO, Y QUE HABILIDAD TENDRÍA.**

 **TIENEN PARA SUMARSE, HASTA EL VIERNES QUE VIENE.**

 **ASI QUE NO SE QUEDEN AFUERA Y SUMENSE A ESTA AVENTURA DE SALVAR A OUAT.**


	14. ATREVANSE

**ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL CAPITULO NUEVE, CUANDO LO HUELO...NO ES LA TARTA DE MANZANAS DE MI MAMÁ...NO...NO ES MI PERFUME...¿QUE ES?**

 **-¿VAS A TARDARTE MUCHO?-ME CAIGO DE LA SILLA DEL SUSTO, DETRÁS DE MI ESTABA REGINA, VESTIDA CON SU CARACTERÍSTICO ATUENDO DE CAMISA MANGAS LARGAS COLOR PASTEL, FALDA LÁPIZ, MEDIAS DE LYCRA Y ZAPATOS KILOMÉTRICOS.**

 **-AVISA LA PRÓXIMA-ALGO SE ME CAE EN LA CABEZA, ES MI CUADERNO DE ANOTACIONES QUE ESTABA AL LADO DE MI COMPUTADORA.**

 **-LAS LIDERES Y SUS ALIADOS QUIEREN SABER SI TE TARDARÁS MUCHO-VEO QUE SE LE CAE ALGO, SU LIBRO DE HECHIZOS, ESTA ES MI JUGADA. ANTES DE QUE LO PUEDA VOLVER A PONER EN SU LUGAR LO AGARRO.**

 **-DILES QUE A MAS TARDAR SE LOS DOY ESTA SEMANA, Y QUE SI ME SIGUEN PRESIONANDO-SACO UN ENCENDEDOR DE MI BOLSILLO-TU PEQUEÑO AYUDANTE DE MAGIA, SERÁ HISTORIA-VEO VESTIGIOS DE LA EVIL QUEEN EN SUS OJOS, ME GUSTA ESE DESAFÍO-Y SI VEO UNA SOLA FLECHA, UNA DAGA O UN CUCHILLO APUNTÁNDOME, YA SABES LO QUE PASARÁ-SOLO DESAPARECE EN SU NUBE DE HUMO. ME QUEDO TRANQUILA. PENSANDO QUE NO ME MOLESTARÁN MAS.**

 **ESTOY VOLVIENDO A ESCRIBIR, CUANDO VEO ALGO RARO EN MI ESPEJO, NO ES MI REFLEJO.**

 **ES UNA MUJER UN POCO MAYOR QUE YO, DE PIEL ALGO PÁLIDA, DE CABELLO NEGRO LARGO HASTA LA CINTURA, OREJAS PUNTIAGUDAS OJOS CASTAÑOS OSCUROS CASI NEGROS. ESTÁ APUNTÁNDOME CON UNA FLECHA PUESTA EN EL MEDIO DEL ARCO, ANTES DE QUE PUEDA LLEGAR A CUBRIR EL ESPEJO, ESA FLECHA ME ATRAVIESA LA MANO, HACIÉNDOME GRITAR Y CAER DE RODILLAS.**

 **-LA PRÓXIMA IRÁ AL CORAZÓN, NO VUELVAS A AMENAZARNOS Y TERMINA EL CAPITULO-SU IMAGEN DESAPARECE.**

 **-MIERDA-ME QUITO LA FLECHA DE GOLPE, DUELE, PERO NO TANTO COMO PARA DISTRAERME DE LA IRA QUE SIENTO-BIEN, ESO QUIEREN...QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO GUARDIANES.**

YA SABEN FICCIONEROS QUE MAÑANA PUBLICARÉ EL CAPITULO NUEVE, Y EL PRIMER CAP. DEL PROYECTO "GUARDIANES DE OUAT" SI QUIEREN FORMAR PARTE DE LA ÉLITE DE PROTECTORES DE OUAT, LOS REQUISITOS SON MUY SENCILLOS:

SOLO TIENEN QUE DEJARME UN REVIEW EN EL FIC "GUARDIANES DE OUAT" CON LA FRASE "YO QUIERO PARTICIPAR" CON EL NOMBRE QUE LE QUISIERAN PONER A SU PERSONAJE PROTAGONISTA, SUS CARACTERÍSTICAS FÍSICAS, SI TIENE MAGIA O NO Y QUE HABILIDADES TENDRÍA.

VAMOS MIS AMIGOS ÚNANSE A ESTA GRAN AVENTURA Y CONVIÉRTANSE EN DEFENSORES DEL MUNDO FICTICIO, LA DELGADA BARRERA ENTRE LA FANTASÍA Y LA REALIDAD PUEDE SER CUSTODIADA Y SALVADA POR USTEDES.


	15. ENCUENTRO Y TRATO

**EL ESPEJO SE ABRE UNA VEZ MAS, MI NUEVO COMPAÑERO ACOJONADO MIENTRAS ME AGARRA DE LA PARTE TRASERA DEL UNIFORME.**

 **-RECUERDAME POR QUÉ TE PERMITÍ VENIR CONMIGO SI SABIA QUE IBAS A ESTAR ATERRADO-LE DIGO GUIÁNDOLO POR EL BOSQUE HACIA EL POZO DE AGUA. DONDE ME ENCONTRARÉ CON LA GUARDIANA QUE TIENE LO QUE NECESITO PARA TERMINAR MI COMETIDO.**

 **-NO ESTOY ASUSTADO...SOLO NO CONOZCO EL LUGAR...ES ALGO DIFERENTE-VEO QUE SIGUE TEMBLANDO DESDE QUE HEMOS ENTRADO EN STORYBROKE-¿ESTAS SEGURA QUE SABES A DONDE VAMOS?**

 **-NIÑO, HE ESTADO AQUÍ MUCHAS VECES-DE REPENTE ESCUCHO UN SONIDO PECULIAR DETRÁS NUESTRO-¿OÍSTE ESO?-DE PRONTO UNA FLECHA SE NOS ATRAVIESA EN EL CAMINO, HACIENDO QUE MI ACOMPAÑANTE PEGARA UN GRITO AFEMINADO Y SE PEGARA DE NUEVO A MI ESPALDA.**

 **DE ENTRE LOS ARBOLES SALE DCROMEROR, APUNTÁNDONOS CON SU ARCO Y FLECHA.**

 **-¿ES UNA AMENAZA?-LE LANZO UNA MIRADA DE CEJA ARQUEADA, MIENTRAS INTENTO QUE EL ANIMALILLO ASUSTADO QUE TENGO DE ALIADO, SE DESPEGUE DE MÍ.**

 **-¿ESTO RESPONDE A TU PREGUNTA?-ELLA SOLO ASIENTE Y GUARDA SUS ARMAS.**

 **-¿TIENES EL CAPITULO?**

 **-Y TÚ ¿TIENES LOS ARTEFACTOS QUE TE PEDÍ?-SACA UNA PEQUEÑA BOLSA DEL INTERIOR DE SU SACO, PERO CUANDO LA INTENTO TOMAR, SE ECHA PARA ATRÁS.**

 **-DAME EL CAPITULO Y ESTO ES TUYO-VIENDO QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VOY A SALIR DE UN PARAJE DE OUAT SIN UNA FLECHA VOLANDO HACIA MI, UNA DAGA EN EL CUELLO, UN CUCHILLO ROZÁNDOME LA NUCA O UNA ESPADA APUNTÁNDOME AL CORAZÓN, NO ME QUEDA OTRA QUE ACEPTAR.**

 **DE MI MORRAL SACO LAS HOJAS ESCRITAS CON LA TINTA QUE ME PRESTÓ HENRY Y LA DAGA QUE APARECIÓ EN MI CUARTO HACIA POCAS HORAS.**

 **-SI LA VES A VAINILLA47, DEVUELVELE SU ARMA, Y DILE QUE A LA PRÓXIMA NO APUNTE A MI ENTREPIERNA CASI ME DEJA INFERTIL.**

 **SIN ESPERAR RESPUESTA TOMO LA BOLSA CON LOS ARTILUGIOS Y DESAPAREZCO JUNTO CON MI COMPAÑERO, PARA APARECER DE NUEVO EN MI CUARTO Y CON UN NIÑO LLORÓN.**

 **-RECUERDAME NUNCA MAS PEDIRTE QUE ME ACOMPAÑES.**


	16. Chapter 9

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUI SU AMIGA TRAYENDOLES UN NUEVO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **EN PRIMERA LES QUIERO AGRADECER DE MIL AMORES A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN, Y ME DAN MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO DIA A DIA.**

 **AQUI VIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS DE QUIENES COMENTAN:**

 **dcromeror: la historia se pone mejor, y la olla se destapa sola.**

 **Ghest: espero que la historia te siga gustando, Arabela se ira abriendo lentamente a medida que pase el tiempo.**

 **kykyo-chan: epero que las dudas se te aclaren a medida que avance el cap.**

CAPITULO 9:

POV ARABELA:

Esto sí que es un asco, no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, y ni siquiera había comenzado el segundo periodo, que ya me había metido en problemas.

El curso había iniciado bien, el director me había presentado ante mis compañeros de clase, y me había asignado un asiento, delante del grupo. Se marchó y dejó que la clase continuara, pero fue ahí cuando la cosa empeoró, o eso me pareció.

Estaban en una lectura conjunta, los chicos tenían un libro de literatura abierto e iban leyendo uno por uno el párrafo que el profesor les indicaba. Hasta que pasó a mi turno, el director dijo que solo iba a estar de oyente, y que no participaría, pero al parecer ese maestro no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

-Señorita Mills, ¿quisiera pararse y leer el párrafo final de la página?-Una chica a mi lado me pasó su libro y me indicó con el dedo el inicio de las líneas…pero para mí, era imposible comprender que significaban esas letras juntas, nunca nadie me había enseñado lo que era la lectura, y mucho menos escribir-Vamos jovencita, no tenemos todo el día-Los demás me estaban mirando expectantes, esperando, y el hombre frente a mí golpeteaba en piso con la punta de su pie impaciente.

-Lo…Lo siento…no puedo…

-¿No puede o no quiere?-Me quitó el libro bruscamente de las manos y se lo devolvió a su propietaria-Tome asiento señorita Mills, y para la próxima, que le quede claro, no por tener el apellido de la alcaldesa y la sheriff puede hacer y deshacer lo que le venga en gana, al menos no en mi clase-Con los puños bajo el escritorio y la cabeza baja escuchaba como los demás susurraban a mi alrededor, algunos se reían y otros lanzaban miradas despectivas. Tal vez el apellido Swan Mills me estaba generando más problemas que beneficios.

-Muy bien clase, saquen sus libros de actividades y comiencen a hacer los ejercicios de la página treinta y seis-Solo pude quedarme ahí sentada, ni siquiera sabía cuál era el mentado libro, había muchos en mi mochila y de diferentes tamaños y colores-Señorita Mills, si no quiere tener un suspenso, le recomiendo que deje su altanería de lado y se ponga a trabajar-Me estaba fastidiando de verdad ese infeliz, y apenas si me conocía como para tratarme de esa manera.

-Menudo imbécil-Soltó alguien detrás de mí-Solo porque no sabes leer no puede tratarte así-Me voleé para ver quien me hablaba, detrás, sentada perezosamente había una chica de ojos cafés, nariz respingada y con algunas marquitas en la nariz, tal vez pecas, su boca estaba curvada en una mueca de disgusto y apatía, tenía cabello castaño oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, de piel clara como la mía. A simple vista tenía una playera de mangas cortas negras, unos jeans blancos ajustados y unos tenis parecidos a los míos.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-Estaba realmente sorprendida, esa joven de mi misma edad había descubierto mi secreto sin tener que averiguar nada.

-No hay que ser un genio para ver que te pusiste a temblar apenas tocaste el libro, además que no soltaste una sola palabra, ni siquiera fingiste que estabas leyendo.

-No sé qué hago realmente aquí-Sabía que estaba rompiendo una de las normas al hablar con esa chica, pero, hablar con ella era catártico-Mis…-No sabía si llamarlas madres o tutoras, aun no estaba lista como para llamarlas mi familia-Tutores no saben que no puedo entender una maldita palabra de lo que está escrito-De repente sentí un golpetazo en mi pupitre que me hizo casi caerme de la silla.

-Perdonen que les interrumpa su reunión social-Lo que había impactado contra mi escritorio era un libro bastante grande y gordo-Pero si quieren, pueden terminarla en la oficina del director-La chica con arrogancia se levantó de su asiento, guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se la puso en el hombro.

-De todos modos, ¿Quién quiere tener una clase con un profesor tan imbécil como usted?-Sin esperar respuesta le golpeó el hombro con su brazo. Yo solo la seguí con la cabeza gacha.

Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, en hora de clases era algo obvio.

-Soy Lilith, pero si me llamas así, date por muerta-Me dijo ella enseñándome el puño para que lo chocara con el mío, cosa que hice, no porque me sintiera en camaradería, sino porque me habían enseñado que era de mala educación dejar a alguien con la mano colgada-mis amigos me llaman Lily.

-Soy Arabela…me gusta que me llamen Ari-En la secretaría nos hicieron sentar fuera de la oficina mientras llamaban a la madre de Lily, a la señora Regina y a la sheriff…dios, estaba frita…ni siquiera había tocado el primer timbre de receso y ya estaba en problemas.

Los minutos iban pasando, conforme iba esperando más tensa me ponía, no quería estar en ese lugar, y no podía escapar a mi mente otra vez, estaba en alerta.

La puerta principal se abrió, y tres mujeres se acercaron a nosotras. La madre de Lily resultó ser la doctora Page, quien veía con mala cara a su hija, la alcaldesa y su mujer tenían esa mirada que tanto conocía, la misma que decía "no esperaba esto de ti" sus ojos transmitían incertidumbre dolor y decepción.

-Espero que no me hayan llamado del trabajo para decirme que volviste a pelear-Le dijo su madre a Lily, a lo cual ella solo le apartó la mirada con algo que parecía recelo y enfado.

-Ya hablaremos en casa tú y yo-Me dijo la señora Emma antes de entrar a la oficina del director con la Dra. Page y su mujer.

Solo pasaron unos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y el director nos llamó para que entráramos.

Las tres mujeres estaban de pie delante del escritorio donde estaba "la autoridad", sentada, esperando.

-Jovencitas ¿me podrían explicar por qué en la primer ahora de clases se encuentran aquí?-Lily y yo nos lanzamos una mirada cómplice. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a hablar.

-Arabela, espero que sea importante-Me dijo la alcaldesa en un gesto de disgusto-Tuve que suspender una importante junta para llegar aquí.

-Claro, es más importante el trabajo que los hijos-Lily estaba enfadada.

-Lilith Page, un poco de respeto, por favor.

-No, No me voy a callar, mamá-La situación estaba poniéndose más difícil, y no sabía si podía seguir guardando esa bola de lava en la garganta.

-Aún estoy esperando saber el por qué las mandaron a mi oficina-Me costaba un poco respirar pero esperaba que no se notara.

-Señorita Mills, ¿se siente bien?-De pronto todas las miradas de la habitación se clavaron en mí.

-Arabela, ¿Qué sucede?-Las manos de la sheriff se plantaron en mis mejillas.

-Cielo, ¿te siente mareada?-La alcaldesa comenzó a buscar algo en mi mochila, que al parecer no encontraba-Emma, ¿Dónde se lo guardaste?

-En el bolsillo lateral izquierdo.

-Señorita, tome asiento.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No necesito de su estúpida ayuda!-De un manotazo me aparté de esas tres mujeres que me tenían incómodamente rodeada. Pero no esperaba recibir una cachetada de la señora Mills. Solo pude mirarla sorprendida, mientras tocaba mi mejilla izquierda, el calor no se hizo esperar ni el ardor menos.

-Regina-Su mujer solo dio un paso hacia atrás.

Lily me tomó de la mano y me sacó corriendo de la escuela, no me importaba a donde me llevaba, solo quería huir, escapar, desaparecer y que nadie me encontrara. Tenía los ojos nublados en lágrimas así que no veía nuestro recorrido. Hasta que vi una puerta negra que ella abrió pesadamente y me hizo pasar.

Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿En dónde estamos?-Era un lugar realmente grande, reflectores circulares estaban iluminando el piso de madera pulida, pesados telones de color rojo colgaban de grandes vigas con poleas.

-Es el teatro del instituto de arte-No tenía ni idea de que hubiera una institución como esa-Acaba de abrir hace una semana.

-Tienes que mostrar tu valía-Escuché que una voz femenina hablaba detrás de mí, pero con la luces apenas si podía ver las butacas, no veía a la mujer-Demuéstrame que mereces estar en el escenario, o bájate de ahí y lárgate.

Mi compañera me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se bajó del escenario, para sentarse en primera fila, clavándome la mirada.

-No…no se…no sé qué tengo…que hacer-Un micrófono estaba en su trípode justo delante de mí, no podía hacer gran cosa, la única vez que había intentado cantar para alguien, había terminado con la mitad de la cara roja e hinchada, solo porque el hombre estaba totalmente ebrio y quería que actuara de manera diferente.

-Solo déjate guiar por tus emociones, todos tenemos un talento artístico.

-Emmm… ¿sería posible…cantar Rescue me…de Kerrie Roberts?

-Muestra de que estás hecha-La música comenzó a invadir el lugar, transportándome a un lugar donde no había expectativas, no había preocupaciones, protocolos o miradas de otros.

"This waking nightmare lingers

when will the mirror stop telling lies

I don't know where I've been

Or where I'm going

But I can't do it alone

I'm reaching out"

Pensaba en mi reciente familia, en mis hermanos, en mí, tantos años de vivir una pesadilla constante, cada vez que me miraba al espejo, no veía realmente mi reflejo, solo veía una sombra de mínima humanidad, de piel pálida, ojos asustados y apagados, adornados de oscuras ojeras. Tantas cosas que había tenido que afrontar sin nadie a mi lado. Tantas dudas de saber a de donde venía y a donde quería ir. Muchas veces que solo quería gritar y romper todo a mí paso. Pero irónicamente, sentía que ya estaba al final del camino de mi larga búsqueda.

"Rescue me

Show me who I am

'Cause I can't believe

This is how the story ends"

"Fight for me

If it's not too late

Help me breathe again

No, this can't be how the story ends"

Sentía tanta ira en mi interior, solo pedía que alguien me sacara de ese vórtice de dolor, tristeza, incertidumbre, desconsuelo y rabia. Tantas familias que habían bajado los brazos conmigo, muchas historias que habían empezado con "había una vez" pero no terminaron en "y vivieron felices para siempre". Solo quería que una persona me dijera quien era, y qué era en esta vida. Lo único que quería era que alguien peleara por mí, que viera que valía la pena quedarse conmigo. No era justo, toda mi vida había estado en una burbuja de odio que no me dejaba respirar, no podía romperla.

"I'm wrapped up and waiting for you

I've lost so much more then I'll ever know

The past, the truth forgotten

find me now

Before I lose it all"

"I'm crying out"

Recordaba ese maldito secuestro, había estado a menos de nada de perder la vida, y a las personas que más quería, en ese momento solo pensaba en si alguien nos encontraría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, desde mi perspectiva, la única que podía lograr encontrarnos era la sheriff Swan…pero quien había podido apaciguar el miedo que me había generado…fue la señora Regina…quien me había hecho sentir segura…de alguna manera…sabía que éramos más que empleada y empleadora.

"Rescue me

Show me who I am

'Cause I can't believe

This is how the story ends

fight for me

if it's not too late

help me breathe again

No, this can't be how the story ends"

"haa-haa-haa-haa-haaa x6"

"Rescue me

Show me who I am

'Cause I can't believe (I can't believe)

This is how the story ends

Fight for me

If it's not too late (not too late)

Help me breathe again

No, this can't be how the story ends"

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me ardía un poco la garganta, me faltaba un poco el aire, sentía las mejillas algo húmedas, cando me las toqué, supe que era lágrimas, los ojos me ardían un poco por la luz de los reflectores que me encandilaban. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo…extraño me calentaba el pecho. Era una sensación rara, pero me gustaba mucho.

El reflector que me estaba iluminando se apagó de repente, y unos lejanos aplausos comenzaron a escucharse por el recinto, mis ojos se ajustaron a la luz, quienes aplaudían eran dos mujeres, una de cabello rubio claro, lacio que le llegaba por debajo del hombro, de ojos azules y piel pálida. Parecía un poco a la alcaldesa por su manera de vestir tan sofisticada, de camisa mangas largas negra, pantalones de pana del mismo color y unas sandalias del mismo estilo de tacón que usaba la señora Mills.

Su compañera era un poco más baja que la primera, de ojos un poco más claros, tenía la piel un poco más bronceada, su cabello era de color caoba, ondulado, largo hasta media espalda, su vestimenta era algo principesca, usaba un vestido de seda, rosa gastado, de mangas cortas, sobre sus hombros descansaba una chalina de gasa cristalizada y unos zapatos de punta triangular y tacón ancho y bajo, de color celeste.

Lo sorprendente fue ver a tres personas conocidas detrás de ellas dos, nos habían seguido desde la escuela, pero ¿Cómo sabían a dónde íbamos? No se veían molestas o enfadas, más bien sorprendidas.

Bajé del escenario, Lily casi me tiró al piso del abrazo sorpresivo que me dio, no sabía porque me sentía tan feliz, pero era lindo.

-Valla, no sabía que tuvieras ese talento-Me dijo mi reciente amiga chocando el puño conmigo.

-Creo que…ni yo misma lo sabía.

Las mujeres se iban acercando a nosotras con paso calmo y lento.

-Niña, tienes que decirme quien te enseñó a cantar de esa manera-Avergonzada desvié la mirada a la sheriff que me miraba de forma suspicaz.

-Yo…aprendí sola.

-Increíble-Un brazo me rodeó los hombros, era la señora Mills-Regina, ¿es tu hija?-La sonrisa de las dos mujeres que me acompañaban cometían perfectamente la una con la otra.

-Es nuestra pequeña-Como si se hubiera olvidado de la bofetada que me dio en el colegio, la alcaldesa me abrazó y besó mi cabeza.

-Debí haberlo sabido, de tal palo tal astilla-la mujer que vestía parecido a la señora Mills, me entregó un extraño sobre, con un escudo que traía en su interior dos mascaras teatrales, las clásicas sonriente y triste.

-La semana siguiente comienzan las clases, esperamos verte con nosotros-La mujer solo sacó una planilla que estaba apoyada en una planchuela de madera-Solo necesito tu nombre, querida, ya se tu apellido.

Lily no paraba de saltar y sonreír, al parecer a ella le habían dado ese mismo sobre.

-Muy bien, jovencitas, es hora de irse a casa-La doctora Page condujo a su hija a su auto, mientras la señora Mills y su esposa me ayudaban a entrar en el mercedes de la alcaldesa.

El camino a la mansión fue algo incómodo y silencioso, pero, también algo extraño.

-¿Quieres dejar de sonreír?-Le recriminaba la sheriff a su mujer, que iba conduciendo con una sonrisa imborrable-No deberías festejar que se halla fugado de la escuela frente a nuestras narices.

-No sonrío por eso, Emma-Los ojos de la señora Mills se conectaron con los míos por el espejo retrovisor-Mi bebé tiene voz de ángel-Recuerdo que mi cara se sintió tan caliente como un volcán en erupción-No puedo esperar a verla en sus presentaciones-Emma solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza resignada, aunque con una sonrisa escondida en la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando llegamos, Rumpel y Granni se sorprendieron al verme tan temprano en casa. Pero más se sorprendieron al ver ese sobre en mis manos. Pero no lo podía abrir. Por otro, Aunque no quisiera, mi secreto se vería descubierto antes del almuerza.

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá de la oficina privada de la alcaldesa, con el pequeño Henry en brazos y la carta que aún no había abierto. Cuando sentí que alguien me estaba observando.

-¿Aun no se lo has dicho?-Lily se encontraba de brazos cruzados, recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-No…no he podido-De repente de escuchó un grito en la sala de estar.

-Creo que ya se enteraron-Ambas nos encontramos con las tres mosqueteras de brazos cruzados esperándonos, a lo cual Lily se escudó conmigo. No sé qué me afectó más, la mirada fría de la Dra. Page o la mirada de incertidumbre de la alcaldesa y su esposa. Parecían sorprendidas, confundidas, pero sobre todo…decepcionadas.

-Arabela… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-No pude resiste el impulso, y como siempre que quería desaparecer, seguí mi instinto y hui escaleras arriba, y de un portazo me encerré en la habitación de Henry. Solo me desplomé contra la puerta, hasta sentarme en el suelo con la espalda contra la madera, me abracé las piernas contra el pecho y escondí la cara entre las rodillas, sentí que las lágrimas mojaban la tela de Lycra que me había puesto hoy.

Escuché tres golpecitos suaves en la puerta y que alguien intentaba abrirla.

-Arabela…lo siento…pero, mi mamá me atosigó a preguntas-No podía creer que una amiga, la primera que tenía en la vida, me hubiese delatado, y de la manera más infantil que conocía.

 **no se olviden que el lunes publico el primer capitulo de "los guardianes de OUAT". No se olviden que si quieren participar en este fic de gran aventura y emoción, solo tienen que dejarme un review en el fic "guardianes de OUAT" con la frase "yo quiero participar" con el nombre que le quisieran poner a su personaje, sus características, si tiene magia o no, y que habilidades les gustaría que tuviera.**

 **vamos, anímense a sumarse a ese mundo de aventuras, sean los guardianes de los secretos que por tanto tiempo la reina malvada, Blancanieves, el príncipe encantador resguardan con tanto celo del mundo real.**

 **en sus manos está que la delgada barrera entre la realidad y la fantasia no se rompa y destruya el equilibrio.**


End file.
